Shades of Grey
by gem6519
Summary: Clark has a mid-life crises when someone in his family makes an announcement that changes everything...
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

"Have you seen my anniversary tie?" Clark asks Lois as he searches in vain throughout his closet.

"It's on the bed," she replies.

He looks over at the bed and sees it laying on one of the pillows. "How did you know I wanted to wear it?" picking it up and walking over to the vanity where Lois was carefully applying her lipstick.

"You wear it only for special occasions," winking at his reflection in the mirror.

He smiles back at her and rests his hands on her shoulders. "You know me so well," softly kissing her neck. "How about if we get to know each other again?" his lips moving down her neck towards the base of her throat.

"Now, now, Smallville," gently pushing him away.

"Come on," trying to kiss her again.

"Later," she tells him as she gets up from the bench. "I don't want to be late for yet another event because you want to get to 'know' me," poking her finger at him.

"Alright," pouting a little as he wraps the tie around his shirt collar and starts to tie it. "I can never get the hang of this," frowning as he continues to struggle with it.

"Let me do that," pulling the tie off him and wrapping it around her neck. "Sometimes I think you do that on purpose just so that I could touch you," a coy smile on her face.

"I swear I don't," shaking his head.

"Uh huh," she scoffs as she ties it loosely around her neck, then removes it and drapes it over his head and tightens it. "How's that?" turning him to face the vanity mirror.

"Perfect," turning back to face her. He notices the smile on her face. "What is it?" he asks her.

"I was just thinking about the first time I ever tied your tie," lightly touching his cheek.

"I remember," a smile appearing on his own face as he remembers that long ago day...

_I realize hand to eye coordination isn't one of your strong suits. Here. Let me help you with that._

_Lois, I'm not sure what I'm going to do without you._

_Oh, come on Clark. Your future's laid out right in front of you. You're gonna go to community college...major in agriculture, probably minor in law enforcement. Then you and Lana will have a nice little church wedding._

_Excuse me?_

_It's written in the stars, and you know it. It's only a matter of time before you join the bowling league, take over the family farm and then...well...you and Lana can bring little Clark Jr. into the world._

_I think you're hallucinating._

_No, hallucinating would be imagining Clark Kent going off to the big city to make his mark on the world. I'm just being realistic._

"It's ironic that it was you who brought 'Clark Jr.' into the world and not Lana," ducking his head to avoid her swat.

"_Very _funny," a small frown appearing on her face.

He's about to reply when there's a knocking on the bedroom door. "Mom? Dad? We don't want to be late, so are you ready to go yet?"

"We'll be down in a minute," Clark tells him.

"Okay," he replies.

They listen until his footsteps disappear. "He turned out to be a wonderful young man," a wistful expression in her eyes.

"Both our children turned out to be wonderful," pulling her into his arms for a hug.

"I still can't believe that they're graduating from high school today," burying her head in the crock of his neck.

"I know," his nose in her hair. "In a couple months they'll be off to college and we'll be free to do all the stuff we've been putting off."

"I can't wait," lifting her head up to softly kiss his lips. "So where should we go first?" she asks him.

"How about Fiji?" looking down at her. "It's supposed to be really beautiful down there," he says with a smile.

"I love that idea," kissing him again.

"Good," he says after pulling his lips away. "That's settled."

"We better get going," she says with a smile.

"Okay," taking her hand and leading her out of the bedroom.

**A few hours later...**

"This is a great party," Chloe says to Lois as they're both getting something to eat from the buffet.

"It sure is," agreeing with her. "It was a good idea to have a combined graduation party for both our kids," picking up a piece of shrimp and dipping it into cocktail sauce. "Umm," moaning as she takes a bite.

Chloe rolls her eyes. "Can you keep the moans down? Please?"

Lois looks over at her. "_Excuse_ me?"

"You heard what I said," Chloe tells her. "In fact, I'm surprised that Clark hasn't shown up already to drag you into the coat room," winking at Lois.

Lois' eyes widen with shock. "Are you saying that...that..."

"This is me, Lois," smiling at her. "Don't you think I figured out why you and Clark are usually late for these kind of events? Although I am surprised you weren't late for this one," winking again at her.

"I had to stop him," Lois admits at last.

"I thought so," a smirk on her face. "Jimmy is the same way. I don't know why," shrugging her shoulders.

"Can we please talk about something else?" desperate to change the conversation.

"Sure," Chloe replies. "So I've been meaning to ask you how it went with the doctor earlier today?" she asks as they walk towards their table.

"She says it's peri-menopause, but wanted to do a few tests just to make sure. In fact, she was supposed to call me by now. I hope everything is okay," a worried look on her face.

"I'm sure that everything is fine," Chloe reassures her; resting her hand on Lois' shoulder.

Lois' cell phone rings all of a sudden. "That must be her," flipping open the phone and checking the caller id. "Yep, it's her. Will you excuse me for a moment?"

"Sure," sitting down at the table and watching as Lois heads toward the door that leads to the outside garden.

"Have you seen Lois?"

Chloe looks up to see Clark standing there. "She got a call and just stepped outside," she tells him.

"Thanks," flashing her a brief smile as he puts down his plate and heads for the door. He finds her sitting on one of the benches and just staring at the phone in her hand. "Lois?" sitting down next to her. "Lois?" he asks again. Her head turns and stares at him. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" taking her hand in his.

She pulls her hand away and stands up, then walks over to stand by one of the pillars. "I just got some news from the doctor about my tests and..."

"And...?" walking over to stand in front of her.

"I'm pregnant."

Clark stares at her in shock. "W-What did you just say?" his eyes widening.

"You heard what I said," finally looking up at him. "Apparently I didn't skip my last two periods because of peri-menopause. I skipped because I'm two months pregnant," biting her lower lip nervously.

He looks down at her and takes her into his arms. "It's going to be okay," holding her close and caressing her back. "We're going to love this baby as much as the kids we already have, okay?" softly kissing her head. "Okay?" tilting her head up and gazing at her.

"Okay," sniffling a little.

"Okay," smiling down at her.

"I think I'm going to go to the ladies room and freshen up," taking a tissue out of her pocket and dabbing her eyes with it.

"Okay," using his finger to wipe away a tear.

She smiles at him and gives him a kiss. "I'm so lucky to have such a wonderful and understanding husband," touching his face before turning on her heel and walking away.

He watches her until the door closes behind her. Then he's about to sit down on the bench when it suddenly hits him.

_Pregnant?_

His eyes roll in the back of his head and he collapses onto the floor in a dead faint.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

_Previously:_

_He watches her until the door closes behind her. Then he's about to sit down on the bench when it suddenly hits him._

_Pregnant?_

_His eyes roll in the back of his head and he collapses onto the floor in a dead faint._

"So what did the doctor say?" Chloe asks Lois when she returns to the table and sits down.

Lois looks around to make sure nobody could hear her, then leans over and whispers, "I'm pregnant."

Chloe stares at her wide eyed. "Did you just say that...that..."

Lois nods her head. "I just told Clark outside," taking a sip of wine, but immediately spits it out. "I almost forgot," pushing the glass away from her.

"How did he take it?"

"He was shocked at first, but then he said how we were going to love this baby as much as our other kids," she says with a smile.

"That sounds like Clark all right," Chloe remarks.

"I know," picking up a glass of water and taking a sip.

"Have you seen dad?"

Lois looks up at her daughter. "I just saw him outside," she replies. "I'm not sure if he's still out there though."

"Okay, thanks," walking towards the door.

"How do you think the kids are going to take it?" Chloe asks.

"I think both Jason and Debra will be shocked at first, but ultimately I think they'll be happy about a new baby."

Chloe is about to reply when Debra comes rushing back in. "Mom, you better come outside..._now_," grabbing her hand and pulling Lois out of her chair.

"What's wrong honey?"

"You'll find out in a second," pulling her along with her until they reach the door. They step outside and find Jason patting his father's cheek.

"What happened?" immediately rushing over and kneeling down next to her unconscious husband.

"I don't know," says Debra; coming over with a damp washcloth and handing it to her brother. "I came outside to find him and here he was," shrugging her shoulders.

"It's not like him to faint," says Jason as he lays the washcloth over Clark's forehead. "I wonder what happened," heaving a sigh.

Lois bites her lower lip nervously because she thinks she knows why he fainted.

_I guess I'll have to tell them. _

She stands up and takes a deep breath. "I think I know what happened," she says at last.

Jason stands up next to his sister. "What is it, Mom?" a concerned look on his face that matches his sisters.

"I just found out some interesting news tonight and immediately told your father. He seemed okay at first, but apparently him fainting was a delayed reaction."

"What is the interesting news?" Debra asks.

_There's no way to sugarcoat this one. _

"Alright," she finally says. "I'll just have to say it straight out," pausing a moment. "I'm two months pregnant."

They both stare at their mother. "P-pregnant?" both their eyes widening with shock.

"Yes. I'm pregnant."

"I thought the doctor told you that it was peri-menopause?" a perplexed look on her daughters face.

"Apparently not," Lois remarks; shrugging her shoulders.

"Well no wonder Dad fainted," looking down at his father.

"This wasn't the way we were going to tell you," a wistful look on her face. "We wanted to tell the two of you together, but sometimes you don't get what you want."

"That's true," agreeing with his mother.

"What happened?"

They all look down at Clark and they all immediately stoop down to help him up. "You fainted," Lois replies. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" she asks as they bring him over to the bench.

"I guess it just hit me," looking over at his wife. "I'm sorry," reaching out to caress her cheek.

"There's no need to apologize," smiling back at him. "It's perfectly understandable."

"Do they know?" cocking his head towards his children.

"We know," sitting down on the bench next to him.

Chloe comes outside. "Is everything okay? I was getting a bit worried."

"Everything will be okay, Chloe," Lois replies. "Clark fainted at the news."

Chloe quirks her eyebrow. "You _fainted?_" looking curiously at him. "I don't think I've ever known you to faint in all the years I've known you."

"There's a first time for everything," he remarks as he slowly stands up. "I think I'm going to go home and lay down. I'm feeling tired all of a sudden," turning to his wife.

"I think that's a good idea," kissing him on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Okay," turning to his kids and giving each of them a hug. "I hope I didn't ruin your party."

"You didn't," Debra replies; giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Ditto," winking at his father.

He smiles back at them, then super-speeds away; leaving a gust of wind behind him.

"It certainly has been an interesting evening," Lois remarks.

"That's an understatement," Chloe remarks in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"We should get back inside," Jason says as he walks towards the door.

"Right," following her brother inside; leaving Chloe and Lois standing outside by themselves.

"We should probably join them," says Lois.

"Okay," wrapping her arm around Lois' as they go inside.

**At the farm**

Clark sits down on the couch while still in his suit and just stares into space. _Pregnant, _muttering the word to himself over and over again.

_So much for Fiji, _closing his eyes and laying down on the couch with a sigh. _So much for a lot of things. _His eyes pop open when he suddenly feels something cold on his cheek.

"Hey, Clarkie," sitting up and ruffling his ears. "Come here boy," patting the couch. The dog immediately jumps up to curl next to him and rests his head on Clark's thigh. He begins to stroke the top of Clarkie's head. "If it were up to me, I would have given you a different name," continuing to stroke his head. "Lois just _had_ to name you Clarkie because she loves to get under my skin," sitting back against the couch with a sigh.

He picks up the remote control to the television and presses 'play.' He continues to flip through the channels, but finds nothing good. He shuts it off and tosses it onto his father's old recliner. He stares at the old chair and remembers his father sitting there reading the paper.

His eyes well up at the memory and pulls out a handkerchief to wipe his eyes. Then he makes a decision.

_I'm getting a brand new recliner, _walking over and picking it up. He carries it outside and plops it down in the bed of his truck. _No time like the present, _climbing behind the steering wheel and flooring the accelerator.

**An hour later...**

Lois comes home to an empty and darkened house. "Clark?" calling out his name as she flips the light switch on. "Clark?" calling his name out again. _Where is he? _she wonders. Then she looks in the living room; her eyes widening with shock when she sees the new recliner. What shocks her even more is her husband sitting in the recliner dressed only in his boxers and chugging down a beer. "Clark? What the hell is going on?" walking over to him.

"I felt like a beer," finishing up the one in his hand and reaching down in the built-in cooler for another one.

She continues to stare at him as he finishes it off. "Looks like beer as in plural," a frown on her face. "It's a good thing that alcohol doesn't affect you, otherwise we'd be in big trouble," grabbing the empty bottles on the floor.

"Thanks for reminding me that I'm not normal," glaring at her as he grabs another one. "In fact, I wish..."

She puts her hand up. "_Don't_ even finish that sentence," she warns him. "Do I need to remind you what happened the last time one of us accidently made a wish?"

"No you don't," flipping on the television.

She grabs the remote control from him and shuts off the television. "What happened to your Dad's old recliner?"

"I got tired of looking at it and decided I deserved a new one," sitting up and staring at her.

_I wonder if he's been affected by red-k. Nah, he wouldn't be acting all moody if he were. _"I think you should go to bed and get some rest. We can talk about what's bothering you in the morning, okay?"

"Okay," he replies.

"Good," leaning down to softly kiss his lips. "Are you going to come to bed now?" she asks him.

"I'll come up in a bit."

"Good. Because I need my 'electric blanket' to keep me warm," winking at him before turning around and making her way up the stairs.

He watches until he hears the bedroom door close, then gets up from the chair and stands in the middle of the room.

"I wish I could get drunk just like anybody else."

His words are heard from miles away.

_Wish granted._

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_Previously:_

_He watches until he hears the bedroom door close, then gets up from the chair and stands in the middle of the room._

_"I wish I could get drunk just like anybody else."_

_His words are heard from miles away. _

_Wish granted._

**The next morning**

The alarm goes off at the usual time. Lois reaches out to shut it off. "Time to get up, Smallville," she murmurs; her hand reaching over to Clark's side of the bed. She opens her eyes when her hand touches the empty pillow.

"Smallville?" sitting up in bed and staring down at the empty pillow. _Didn't he come to bed last night? _she wonders as she gets out of bed and puts on her bathrobe. She quietly makes her way downstairs so as not to wake the kids. She reaches the bottom of the stairs and looks into the living room. _What a mess, _glaring at the clothes strewn around the room as well as some empty beer bottles. _He better clean this room up when he gets back; wherever he is_.

"Good morning, Mom. How are you feeling this morning?"

Lois turns around to see her daughter coming down the stairs wearing an old flannel shirt. "I feel fine," giving her daughter a peck on the cheek. "You?"

"I'm fine," taking a good look around the room. "What the heck happened here?" staring at the beer bottles on the floor.

"The room didn't look like this last night?" Lois asks her.

"Nope," shaking her head. "Actually, Jason and I didn't even bother to turn on the lights when we came home," her eyes widening when she sees the new recliner. "What happened to Grandpa Jonathan's old recliner?"

"Last night your father decided he deserved a brand new one and got rid of it," shrugging her shoulders.

"That's strange," a frown on her face. "Why do you think he did it?"

"I don't know honey," sighing as she sits down on the couch. "When I came home, I found your father sitting in the recliner wearing only his boxers and drinking a beer. Then he proceeded to drink two more after that."

"That doesn't sound like Dad," sitting down cross legged next to her Mom.

"What doesn't sound like Dad?" Jason asks as he comes downstairs wearing a pair of old sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Mom found Dad wearing only boxers and drinking a few beers when she came home last night," she tells him as he sits down next to her.

"You're right," he replies. "That doesn't sound like him."

"So where is he anyway?" Debra asks her.

"I have no idea," she replies. "He wasn't in bed when the alarm went off."

"Maybe he's doing some farm chores?" Jason suggests.

"He could be off doing some Superman stuff," Debra remarks.

"Maybe," sighing again. She glances up at the mantle clock. "I really should start getting ready for work," getting up from the couch. "So when is your flight leaving for Amsterdam?" she asks them.

"Uncle Oliver said we could use his plane, so we can leave anytime today," she says with a smile.

"We were thinking of leaving this afternoon," Jason pipes up.

"In the meantime, how about I make us some breakfast?" getting up from the couch and smiling at her mother.

"That sounds great," smiling back at her daughter. "In the meantime, I'm going to take a quick shower, then get dressed," making her way over to the bottom of the staircase.

Suddenly the front door swings open and Clark comes in holding the paper. "Good morning," smiling at everyone as he walks over to the recliner; stumbling slightly as he sits down.

They all stare at him in shock as he spreads open the paper and begins to read.

"Dad, you do know that you're not wearing any clothes?" Jason says to him as he walks over to stand next to the recliner.

"Of course I do," not looking up at his son.

"Are you feeling okay?" laying his hand on his father's forehead.

"I feel fine," brushing off his sons hand. "Now can I read the paper in peace?" looking up briefly to glare at him.

"_O-kay_," stepping away as his mother comes over.

"Are you _sure_ you're feeling okay?" his wife asks him.

"I'm fine, Lo," smiling up at her.

"Alright, but can you at least do one thing for me?"

"I'll do anything for you," suddenly pulling her into his lap. "Just name it," his hand slipping beneath her robe.

"Smallville!" hissing through clenched teeth. "Our children are here," jumping off his lap.

"You're such a buzz kill," a frown on his face as he returns to his paper.

She snatches it out of his hands. "Put on some damn clothes!" crumpling the newspaper and throwing it on the floor.

"Fine. Whatever," promptly super-speeding upstairs.

The three of them turn to stare at each other. "If I didn't know better, I would swear that your father is in the beginning of a mid-life crises," Lois says at last.

"I think you're right," Debra replies. "What about you?" she asks her brother.

"I agree with both of you," a concerned look on his face. "Maybe we shouldn't leave for that vacation right now."

"Absolutely not," Lois declares. "You are not cancelling your vacation because your father decided to start acting like a jerk."

"Are you sure?" they both ask at the same time.

"Positive," she says emphatically. "Just keep your cell phones on in case I need you to come back right away."

"Good thing we both can fly, huh?" winking at his sister.

"You bet," smiling back at him.

The phone rings all of a sudden. "I'll get that," says Lois.

"I'll start that breakfast," says Debra as she walks into the kitchen.

"I'll help you," her brother following her.

Meanwhile, Lois picks up the phone. "Hello?" walking over to the staircase and sitting down on the bottom step. "Hi, Jimmy," a smile on her face. "WHAT?" the smile changing to shock.

Debra and Jason look in her direction when they hear her raised voice. They stop what they're doing and walk over to stand on both sides of the staircase.

"I don't believe it," Lois murmurs; slapping her hand against her forehead. "Alright. I'll try talking to him. Thanks for letting me know. Bye," hanging up the phone.

"What is it?" sitting down on either side of her.

Lois looks up to see them both looking at her with concern etched on their faces. "Apparently there have been reports this morning of a naked man flying above the skies of Smallville."

They both stare at Lois in shock. "You can't be serious. Dad would never fly naked?" the concerned look on his face changing to perplexed.

"That's not all of it."

"What do you mean that's not all of it?" asks Debra.

"He was flying around like that guy on that old television show."

"You mean _The Greatest American Hero?"_

"You got it," her head in her hands.

"Are you _sure_ he's not on Red-K?" asks Jason.

"I'm pretty sure," Lois replies with a sigh.

"I'm dressed. Happy now?"

They all look up as he leaps over their heads and lands next to the kitchen table.

"You're not seriously going to work like that?" jumping to her feet and glaring at him.

"Why not?" his hands on his hips.

"Because leather pants and a matching jacket is not proper office attire," she replies. "Besides, Mr. White will blow a fit and you know it," also putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't give a damn," he replies in a raised voice; startling all of them. "I feel like wearing this today and nobody is going to stop me," a smirk on his face.

"Have you forgotten who you're talking to?" poking him in the chest.

"No I haven't," he replies.

She shakes her head at him. "Ever since I told you I was pregnant, you've been acting like a jerk."

"Humph," letting out a snort.

"_Don't_ snort at me, Clark Joseph Kent."

He just snorts again. "You using my full name doesn't scare me one bit, Ms. Lane."

"Ms. Lane?" her eyes widening with shock.

"I think I'll go out for breakfast," grabbing his wallet off the kitchen table.

"What about the morning chores?" asks Jason.

"You two can do them for a change. Frankly, I'm fed up with taking care of this farm," looking around the house before opening the kitchen door. "I'm out of here," abruptly leaping up into the air and taking off into the sky.

They all continue to stand where they are in shock. "Mom?"

Lois turns to her son. "What is it?"

"You know I only use my x-ray vision when necessary, right?"

"I know that," she replies.

He hesitates before speaking. "I just x-rayed Dad before he left and...well..."

"Well...what?" Lois asks him.

"He wasn't wearing his Superman costume under his clothes."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

_Previously:_

_"I just x-rayed Dad before he left and...well..."_

_"Well...what?" Lois asks him._

_"He wasn't wearing his Superman costume under his clothes." _

**The night before **

Oliver was about to take a sip of his beer when he sees Clark enter the club. "Hey, boy scout, where's the misses?" winking at him.

"She's at home sleeping," he replies; walking over to the bar and sitting down next to Oliver. "I'll have a beer," he tells the bartender.

"So why are you here and not snuggling with her?"

"I didn't feel like snuggling," taking the beer and gulping it down.

Oliver's eyes widen with surprise as Clark finishes off the beer, then orders another one and finishes that one off too. "What's wrong?" he asks as Clark swipes Oliver's beer and polishes it off too.

"Nothing," he replies; getting up from the chair. "I feel like dancing," walking a little unsteady towards the dance floor.

_Boy scout wants to dance? Now I know that something's wrong. And since when does alcohol affects him? _He grabs Clark's arm; forcing him to turn around. "I never thought I'd ever have to ask you this question but..." pausing a moment. "Are you drunk?"

Clark laughs at him. "Me? Drunk? That's absurd," scoffing at the notion. "Alcohol doesn't affect me at all," throwing Oliver's arm off.

"I think you are," grabbing his arm again. "Did you come in contact with red or blue kryptonite?" lowering his voice.

"Not that I know of," throwing Oliver's arm off again. "Don't you think I've earned the right to blow off a little steam once in a while?"

"Of course I do," Oliver replies.

"Then why don't you leave me the hell alone and let me do just that - okay?" He suddenly slaps his hand against his mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick," dashing away.

_I better make sure he's okay, _quickly making his way to the men's room and finding Clark on his knees hunched over the toilet bowl. "Feel better?" he asks.

"No," he says in a weak voice as he starts to stand up.

He loses his balance, but Oliver quickly wraps his arm around Clark's waist to steady him. He helps him over to a chair in the corner. "So what's going on with you?" he asks as he walks over to the sink and wets a paper towel, then returning to Clark.

"Lois is pregnant," he murmurs under his breath.

Oliver stares at him in shock. He says, "What did you just say?" just as Clark passes out and falls to the floor.

Oliver looks down at an unconscious Clark, then whips out his cell phone and makes a call to his chauffeur. A few minutes later, Oliver and an unconscious Clark are on their way to Oliver's penthouse. Oliver sends his chauffeur home and brings Clark into the spare bedroom; depositing Clark onto the bed.

He goes into the living room and makes a call; frowning when he gets the voice mail. "Hey, Legs, it's Oliver. I just wanted to let you know that Clark is sleeping off a bout of drinking. Now I don't understand how on earth he got drunk. Maybe you have some idea? Anyway, I'll bring him home in the morning. I didn't want you to worry about him. I'll come by the _Planet_ to make sure he's okay. Bye," hanging up the phone.

"Ollie?"

He turns around to see his wife stepping out of the elevator. "There you are," slipping his phone into his pocket and giving his wife a hug and a kiss. "I missed you," he tells her after their lips pull apart.

"I missed you too," smiling up at him. "So anything interesting happen while I was in Brazil?" sitting down on the couch and removing her shoes.

"This is Metropolis," he replies with a smirk as he sits down next to her. "There's _always_ something interesting happening."

"But?" she queries as she unbuttons her blazer.

"How did you know there was a 'but'?" looking curiously at him.

She just rolls her eyes and punches him on the shoulder. "How long have we been married, Ollie?"

He rubs his shoulder. "That actually hurt," a frown on his face. "Are you taking lessons from Lois?"

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" she asks him.

"Okay," he replies. "Clark got drunk tonight and he's sleeping it off in our spare bedroom."

Her eyes widen with disbelief. "Since when can Clark get drunk?"

"I have no idea," shrugging his shoulders. "I'll ask him in the morning when he wakes up."

"Well you better make sure you have some juice and a couple of aspirin for the headache he's bound to have," getting up from the couch and looking down at him.

"I didn't tell you everything," he continues on. "Lois is pregnant."

She sits back down with a thud. "I don't believe it," staring at her husband. "Wasn't today the twins high school graduation?"

"That's right," his arm laying on top of the couch behind her. "My guess is that they found out about the blessed event tonight because I talked to him just before the ceremony and he was fine."

"I can't even imagine having another child at our age," she remarks.

"I know," a thoughtful look on his face. "I'm happy with the two children we have," a smile on his face.

"Me too," smiling back at him, then standing back up. "I think I'm ready for bed," extending her hand to him. "Care to join me?" she says teasingly.

"Do you even have to ask?" a smirk on his face as he takes her hand and pulls her into their bedroom.

**The next morning (continued)**

Lois stares at her son in shock. "You're absolutely sure he wasn't wearing his costume?"

"I'm absolutely positive," shaking his head.

"This is bad," says Debra. "This is _so_ bad."

"You better believe it," Lois replies. "He's definitely having a mid-life crisis." She looks at her two children. "I better get ready for work. Can you take care of the chores that your father neglected to do this morning?"

"No problem," they both say at the same time.

"Thanks," giving them a small smile as she walks up the stairs. She enters the bedroom and walks over to the closet to pull out the outfit she was going to wear that day. As she lays it out on the bed, she notices the wedding portrait of her and Clark on the bureau. She picks it up and flicks his image with her finger. You_ better snap out of it soon if you know what's good for you._

**An hour later...**

Lois steps off the elevator and walks towards the office that she shares with Clark; hoping that he'll be at his desk working. She opens the door and is disappointed to see an empty office. _He better be working on a story, _frowning to herself as she sits down at her desk and logs into her computer.

"Hey, Legs."

She looks up to see Oliver standing in the doorway. "Hi," leaning back in her chair. "What brings you here?"

He glances over at Clark's desk. "I see your husband is conspicuously absent," indicating the empty chair.

She eyes him curiously. "You don't sound surprised that he's not here," getting up and walking over to him with her hands on her hips. "Do you know something that you're not telling me?" her eyes narrowing.

"Can I sit down first?" looking down at her.

"Alright," walking back to her chair. "Sit," pointing to Clark's chair.

He rolls his eyes as he sits down. "The reason I came here today was because I'm a little concerned about him," he tells her. "I saw him last night and he was not acting like his usual self."

"Where did you see him?" a worried look on her face.

He hesitates before speaking again. "Do you really want to know?"

"I'm his wife of over twenty years. Of course I want to know."

"Alright," telling her what happened.

She doesn't say a word until he's finished. "I didn't check the voice mail," she says after he's finished. "So did you talk to him this morning at all?"

"No," shaking his head. "I went in to check on him and he was gone. I had no idea what time he left or where he went."

"I can tell you what he did this morning. I received a call from Jimmy telling me there were reports of a naked flying man."

"I heard those reports," Oliver replies. "That's why I came directly here. I called the farm first and Jason answered the phone. He told me that he and Debra decided to postpone their trip indefinitely."

"I told them to go and have a good time," picking up the phone and beginning to dial.

He takes the phone from her and sets it back down. "That's what I told him. I got them to change their minds after I reassured them that we would contact them if we needed them."

"Good," releasing the breath she had been holding.

"So...you're pregnant, huh?"

"Yeah," nodding yes. "It was a total shock to me."

"I take it from the way Clark was behaving last night that it was a shock to him too."

"It was," a wistful look on her face. "First Clark fainted, then he got rid of his father's old recliner and bought a new one, _then _he flew around naked, _then _he put on leather pants and a jacket and just took off. That's how he reacted."

Oliver reaches over to take Lois' hand in his. "If there's anything I could do..."

"I appreciate it, Ollie," resting her other hand on his.

Oliver lets go of her hand. "I better go," standing up and looking down at Lois. "I have a board meeting this morning and it wouldn't look right if the CEO is not there," winking at her as he walks towards the door.

"Ollie?"

He stops in the doorway and looks back at her. "Yes, Lois?"

She gets up from her chair and walks over to him. "Thanks," giving him a hug.

"You're welcome," hugging her back.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?"

They both look up to see Clark standing there...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Clark stands in the doorway and takes a slug out of a bottle of beer. "Isn't it a bit early to be hitting the sauce?" Oliver remarks; indicating the beer.

"I don't think it's early enough," drinking the last of it.

"What happened to breakfast?" Lois queries.

"I skipped breakfast and went straight to lunch," throwing the bottle on the floor.

"A liquid lunch is more like it," a frown on her face as she walks over to pick the discarded bottle off the floor.

Oliver takes a good look at what Clark is wearing. "Loving the leather pants, but don't you think it's more appropriate for going to a club instead of the _Daily Planet?"_ cocking one eyebrow.

"You don't have the monopoly on leather pants, Oliver," walking up to him. "What the hell _are_ you doing with your arms around _my_ wife?" poking his finger on Oliver's chest; his words slightly slurred.

Lois stands in front of Oliver. "It's funny you say that, Clark, considering that you called me _Miss Lane_ this morning," glaring at him.

"I thought you liked it when I call you that?" his finger grazing her cheek. "Especially when I have my tongue on your-"

"_That's _enough," Oliver covering his ears. "I don't want to hear about your sex life," turning to Lois. "Let me know if you need anything okay?" giving her a brief peck on the cheek. "And you," turning back to Clark, "You better snap out of it. After all, you're going to be a father for the third time."

"Don't tell me what to do, Ollie," grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket.

Oliver sniffs Clark's breath. "You're drunk," he declares.

"You're a fine one to talk," snapping at him.

"I haven't gotten drunk since you first got together with Lois," he retorts back. "It was because of all of you that I finally got my act together."

"Blah, blah, blah," mimicking him.

Oliver shakes his head sadly. "I hate to do this," reaching into his jacket pocket.

"Do what?"

"This," pulling out a small lead box and opening it to reveal a small piece of green kryptonite.

"Son of a b*tch!" clutching his stomach and falling down to his knees.

Lois stares at Oliver. "I can't believe you just did that," in shock by what he did.

"_I _can't believe you did it," looking up at him all bleary-eyed. "Who the hell do you think you are anyway?"

"I'm your friend," he replies. "That's who I am," still holding the opened box.

"Hah!" he scoffs. "Some friend," still holding his stomach.

"You're damn right I'm your friend," Oliver declares as he stands over him. "When you snap out of this mid-life crises of yours, I _will _accept your apology because that's what friends do. They forgive friends when they act like total assholes," handing the box over to Lois. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to go to," walking out of the office and slamming the door shut behind him.

Lois closes the box and slips it into her pocket as Clark slowly gets up and walks over and plops down in his chair. Lois walks around her desk and sits down on his desk in front of him. "Feeling better?" she asks softly.

"I'll feel better after I have another beer," pulling another bottle out of his jacket pocket.

"Look at me," snatching the bottle out of his hand and placing it on the desk behind her; her hand reaching out to lift his chin up.

"What?" a note of irritation in his voice.

"I missed being with you last night," her eyes glistening a little.

He looks up at her. "You did huh?" a gleam in his eyes as he stands up and rests his hands on her waist.

She removes her hand when she sees the look in his eyes. "Uh, Smallville, what do you think you're doing?" gently trying to pull away from him.

"What do you think I'm doing?" pulling her flush against him.

"I don't think this is the time or the place for that," finally pulling out of his arms and taking a few steps back.

"That's never stopped us before?" his stride a little unsteady as he walks towards her.

"That was different," taking a few more steps backwards until her back hits the door.

"Just how was it different?" stepping directly in front of her with his hands resting on the door on both sides of her head.

"You were in your right mind, that's what," lifting her chin up defiantly.

"So you think I'm not in my right mind?" pressing himself against her.

"I_ know_ you're not in your right mind," she retorts.

"Well I think you're wrong," one of his hands reaching under her skirt.

"If you think I'm going to let you-"

"What?" his fingers rubbing against the crotch of her satin panties. "Pleasure you as only I can?" a smirk on his face as his fingers move faster.

She stares right back at him. _He wants to play dirty huh? Let's see if he can take it._

"Of course you can, baby," she says in a sweet voice. "In fact, let's have sex right now. Against this door where our co-workers on the other side might hear us," her hand reaching out to stroke the front of his pants. "Wouldn't that be hot?" squeezing him through the fabric.

"I love the sound of that," a grin on his face as he slowly pulls down the zipper to his pants.

_Stupid me; _giving herself a mental slap. _How could I even think that he wouldn't go for it? What if somebody hears us? I'd never hear the end of it. Nobody would ever take me seriously again._

"What are you thinking about?" reaching under her skirt again and ripping her panties off.

_There goes another pair. _"I'm thinking that you better buy me another pair of panties," glaring at him.

"I love it better when you go commando," lifting her up...

**Ten minutes later...**

Lois adjusts her skirt as Clark plops back down in his chair; his head in his hands. "I don't believe it," mumbling to himself over and over.

"Oh, honey," walking over to him and stooping down in front of him. "It happens to every man at some point in his life," caressing his cheek.

"Well it shouldn't happen to me," jumping up from his chair and staring down at her. "I am Superman after all," slamming his fist on the desk so hard that it breaks in two.

She stands up and looks down at the broken desk. "That's another desk you've ruined," shaking her head and resting her hands on her hips.

"What the hell is going on here?"

They both look over to see Perry White standing in the doorway. "Judas Priest!" he exclaims as he walks over to what remains of the desk. "You broke another one, Kent? What's your excuse this time?" Then he notices the leather pants and jacket. "You do know there's a dress code here," flicking the lapel of Clark's jacket.

"I'm sick of dress codes," stumbling backwards. "In fact, I'm sick of a lot of a lot of things," grabbing the bottle of beer from the desk.

Perry takes a whiff of Clark. "You're drunk," stepping away from him and turning to Lois. "How on earth is he drunk?"

She just shakes her head. "I have no idea. He's not supposed to be able to get drunk," she answers.

"Perhaps he was infected by blue or red kryptonite?"

"I don't think so," she replies. "Oliver tried using green kryptonite on him, but all it did was weaken him."

"Don't talk about me as if I wasn't here," glaring at the two of them.

Perry takes a deep breath, then says, "I can't believe I'm doing this, but I'm suspending you for one week without pay," walking back to the door. "I would take this week off to straighten yourself out, Kent."

"You don't have to bother with suspending me, Chief," brushing past him and walking out the door, then turning around. "I QUIT," turning back around and super-speeding away.

Perry looks back at Lois. "I know he doesn't mean it, so I won't tell anybody."

She nods her head without saying a word, then takes out a tissue.

He comes back over to her. "We'll find out what's wrong with Clark and fix it - okay?" taking the tissue from her and lightly dabbing her eyes with it.

"I hope you're right," resting her head on his shoulder as his arms come around to hug her. "It's just with the baby coming-"

He pulls back and stares at her. "You're pregnant?" his eyes widening.

"Yes," sniffling a little. "I just found out last night. We were going to wait until I was at least three months along - just to make sure everything was okay."

"Is that why he's acting so out of character?" looking down at her.

"I think so," she admits. "I think he's in the throes of a mid-life crises."

"I think you're right about that," agreeing with her. "But that still doesn't answer the question of how he got drunk." He looks thoughtful for a moment, then his eyes widen. "What about magic?"

"Magic," she repeats, then her eyes widen. "Yes!" she exclaims. "Magic. That's got to be it!" pulling out her PDA. "He was about to make a wish last night that he could get drunk but I stopped him. I have a feeling he may have made it after I went upstairs to bed last night," pressing a few buttons.

"Who are you calling?" he asks.

"I'm calling the one person who can grant wishes like that."

"Who's that?"

"You'll find out in a minute," holding the phone to her ear.

"Hello, Zatanna?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N: **Perry does knows Clark's secret.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Perry looks curiously at Lois; his eyebrow arched. _Zatanna? _he mouths.

She nods her head, then continues talking. "It's me, Lois," speaking into the phone. "I really need to talk to you about Clark," continuing to talk. "Can you meet me at my office?" listening for a moment. "Great. I'll see you in a few minutes. Bye," hanging up the phone.

"So you think that Clark made a wish?" he asks as she slips her phone into her pocket.

"It's the only thing that makes sense," heaving a sigh.

Perry happens to glance at the wall clock. "I have a meeting in five minutes," coming back over to her. "As soon as you find out anything, let me know," his hands resting on her shoulders. "Alright?"

"Alright," a small smile on her face.

"Everything is going to be okay," giving her a brief hug, then pulling away and walking out of the office.

_I hope so, _thinking to herself as she sits back down on her chair and starts to type.

"Lois?"

She looks up. "That was quick," standing up.

"I was already in the building," Zatanna replies; closing the door behind her. She notices the broken desk. "So I take it that Clark did this?" sitting down opposite Lois.

"You bet he did," a frown on her face. "Do you have any idea what I've been going through since last night?" her eyes narrowing. "He's gotten drunk, flown around naked, came to work wearing leather pants-" her voice rising an octave.

"Calm down Lois," casually crossing her legs.

"DON'T tell me to calm down," standing up with her hands on her hips. "I want you to fix this," she tells her. "I want my Smallville back."

"I can't," she says reluctantly. "The only way the wish will be over is when the person doesn't want it anymore. You know that."

Lois blows a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Isn't there anything else I could do?"

"I'm sorry, Lois," she says. "I really wish I could do something, but my hands are tied. Clark has to not want it anymore."

"So until he doesn't want to get drunk anymore, my hands are tied?"

"That's right," she answers as she gets up from the chair and walks over to the door. "I really am sorry," she says one last time as she leaves the room and closes the door behind her.

Lois plops back down on her chair. _What the hell am I going to do now?_

**Back at the farm**

Clark slams the door behind him as he enters the kitchen.

"Who needs the _Daily Planet_ anyway?" muttering under his breath as he climbs the staircase and opens the bathroom door. He starts to undress when he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

_It can't be, _his eyes widening as he peers closer at his reflection; his fingers reaching up to touch the single grey hair. He sits down on the toilet and sits back with a sigh. Clarkie runs into the bathroom and nudges his thigh with his snout.

"Hey boy," absently stroking his head. "I can't believe I have a grey hair. Do you believe that?" Clarkie jumps up to lick his face. "You're a good boy," nuzzling his nose with his own. "Go on, I have to take a shower," gently pushing him down.

Clarkie gives him one more lick, then runs out of the room. He gets up and strips off his clothing, then steps into the shower and turns on the water until it's piping hot. He leans back against the shower wall and closes his eyes; the hot spray raining down on his body. He suddenly opens his eyes when he feels a stirring in his groin.

_Where were you when I needed you? _staring at his arousal.

**Later that evening**

Lois gets out of the car and slams the door. _He's definitely going to get an earful from me, _walking towards the porch when a nauseous feeling overtakes her. She drops to her knees and throws up into the bushes for about a minute, then sits back on her legs and wipes the sweat from her forehead. She gets up and climbs the porch stairs; sitting down on the porch swing.

"Is that you?" Clark coming out onto the porch.

She glares at him. "Who else?" she replies in a sarcastic tone.

"Dinner is ready," he says while taking a slug out of another bottle of beer.

"Still drinking I see," a scowl on her face. "I guess you don't care if you get another hangover huh?" standing up. "Well don't expect me to clean up after you," brushing past him as she goes into the house.

She stops and stares at the kitchen table. "You call that dinner?" picking up a plate and holding it out in front of him.

"What's wrong with having a sandwich for dinner?" having followed her into the kitchen.

"I may not be a great cook, but even _I _could do better than a bologna sandwich," dropping the plate on the table.

"Well maybe I just didn't feel like cooking for a change," grabbing her by the arm and pulling her close to him. "Maybe I want something else to eat," his hand slipping under her skirt.

"Well maybe I don't," pushing his hand away. "Besides, I thought you had a problem?"

"I don't have that problem anymore," whispering into her ear.

"I see," her arms folded against her chest.

"I'd rather you feel," his other hand taking her own and pressing it against his crotch. "See?"

"I do," removing her hand. "I'm not in the mood," abruptly turning away and heading for the stairs.

"Come on, Lois," catching up with her. "I want you," spinning her around and pushing her up against the wall. "I need to be with you," unzipping his pants.

"Ugh," raising her hand to cover her mouth.

He stares at her with surprise. "What the-"

"I'm pregnant, you idiot!" she snaps as she rushes upstairs and promptly throws up in the toilet.

He immediately follows her and stands in the doorway. "Just leave me alone for awhile, okay?" she says in a weak voice.

"Lois, I-"

She looks up at last. "_Leave Me Alone_," she repeats as she once more grips the toilet. After she throws up, she sees him still standing there. "Your super-hearing must be on the fritz because I thought I told you to leave me alone," slowly standing up.

He opens his mouth to say something, then starts to turn around. "Clark?"

He turns back around. "Yes?"

"Zip up your pants on your way out."

He stares back at her for a moment with a slightly hurt expression; zipping up his pants as he turns around and closes the door behind him. He goes back down to the kitchen and sits down with a sigh. He looks over at the plate with the bologna sandwich on it.

_There's nothing wrong with having a sandwich for dinner, _muttering to himself as he sits down at the table and begins to eat it.

While he's eating his sandwich, Lois sits down on the bathroom floor and wraps her arms around her knees.

_How am I going to get through to him? _resting her head on top of her knees.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**A few days later...**

Lois knocks on the door of Perry's office. "Come in," a voice calling from within.

She turns the knob and steps inside. "You wanted to see me, Chief?" closing the door behind her.

"How many times have I told you not to call me _Chief?"_ a scowl on his face as she pulls up a chair.

"Then you shouldn't have taken the job of _Editor-In-Chief,"_ she replies with a smirk as she sits down.

He just rolls his eyes and leans back in his chair. "You're probably wondering why I called you in here."

"I am actually," crossing her legs.

He gets up and walks around to the front of the desk and sits down. "The reason why is that I wanted to find out how you're doing," he replies with a look of concern on his face.

She bites her lower lip nervously. "To be honest, I'm just barely holding on," sighing a little. "Ever since Clark quit his job, he's been moping around the house. He hasn't put on his costume since the day I told him I was pregnant. People keep asking me what happened to Superman and I honestly don't know what to tell them," taking out a tissue.

"Sorry," dabbing her eyes. "I guess the hormones are kicking in," tossing the tissue into the waste basket.

"You don't need to apologize, Lois," he says softly. "Is there anything I can do?" taking one of her hands in his.

"I'm afraid not," sighing again. "If there is, I'll let you know."

"You do that," frowning when his phone begins to ring. "I have to get that," letting go of her hand and sitting back at his desk and picking up the phone. "Perry White?" speaking into the phone.

Lois gets up and walks over to the door and opens it. Perry looks up for a moment and gives her a wink. She smiles a little, then steps out into the hallway and closes the door behind her.

**Back at the farm**

Clark is in the kitchen putting together his lunch when the timer on his watch goes off. _Time for my program, _quickly finishing up and placing the food on a tray, then carrying it into the living room. He sits down on the couch and sets the tray on the stand in front of him. Clarkie runs into the room and sits down at his feet.

"Okay, Clarkie," patting the spot next to him. He jumps up and curls up next to him; resting his head on Clark's thigh. "Good boy," slipping him a piece of roast beef. "Lois doesn't like my giving you table food, but she's not here right now," stroking the top of his head. "Don't tell her, okay?" giving him another piece before taking a bite of his sandwich. "Mmm," licking some of the mustard off his hand that dripped out of it.

He sets down the sandwich and picks up the remote to the television. "Let's see if David Vickers escaped from that Moroccan prison yet," turning on the television and flipping the channels. He sits back and takes a slug out of the beer bottle as the program begins.

"Wow!" his eyes widen at the action taking place onscreen. Clarkie looks up at the screen and instinctively lays his paw over his eyes. "You're such a prude," Clark laughs when he notices Clarkie's paw on his eyes. "You've never had a threesome before?" finishing off his beer and opening another one.

"Have you?"

Clark turns his head and is briefly startled to see Jimmy walking through the door. "Have I...what?" looking up at him.

"Had a threesome?" he replies as he comes into the living room and sits down in the recliner.

"Of course not," a frown on his face. "Lois is enough woman for me."

"Have you ever thought about it?"

"Nope," he answers emphatically as he finishes off his beer.

"So you've _never _fantasized about it?" winking at him.

"Well," hesitating a moment. "Maybe once," he admits. "I had one right after the time that Lois was split in two by black kryptonite," he replies. "I would never actually have one of course. What about you? Have you ever..." his words trailing off.

"Never," he replies. "Chloe is more than enough woman for me," smiling back at him. "I will cop to having a fantasy once about Chloe and Chloe though."

Clark sets down his beer. "You said Chloe's name twice," a confused look on his face.

"I know I did," he replies. "I was with two Chloe's," grinning widely.

"I really don't want to hear that," pushing the tray away and standing up. "Can we _please _talk about something else?"

"Sure," watching as Clark goes into the kitchen. "What do you want to talk about?"

"How about we talk about why you're here instead of the _Planet_," tossing a beer towards him and returning to the living room.

Jimmy sets the beer down on the coffee table as Clark opens another one and sits back on the couch. "How many beers is that so far today, Clark?" a concerned look on his face.

"I've lost track," twisting the cap off.

Jimmy looks around the room. "Looks like that's number three and counting," shaking his head sadly. "What on earth is going on with you, C.K.?"

"Nothing is going on with me," finishing up the beer and tossing it towards the garbage basket. It bounces off the rim and crashes to the floor.

"Well there's something going on with you," standing up and staring at Clark with his hands resting on his hips. "We're all concerned about you," he says in a soft voice.

Clark notices the change in Jimmy's voice and looks up. "There's no need to be concerned."

"I think there is," walking over to him. "Lois told me that you quit your job at the _Planet?"_

"So?"

"That's it?" staring at him incredulously. "That's all you have to say?"

"What do you expect me to say?"

"You love being a reporter," he goes on. "Why did you quit?" Clark doesn't answer him as he leans forward. "Why hasn't Superman been seen in almost a week?"

He doesn't say anything for another minute. "Maybe Superman needs a break," his voice breaking ever so slightly.

"Maybe so," sitting down next to him. "That's still no excuse for acting like a horses ass to your pregnant wife."

Clark abruptly turns and stares back at him. "How would _you _feel if Chloe announced right now - at her age no less - that she was pregnant with your third child?"

"I would be ecstatic," he answers promptly.

"Sure you would," rolling his eyes.

He shakes his head sadly. "You of all people should know why," the suggestion of tears in his eyes. "Have you forgotten already?"

"Forgotten-" his eyes widening as he realizes what Jimmy was referring to. "I'm so sorry," he says at last.

"Well you should be," abruptly getting up and walking over to the front window; his arms crossed against his chest.

"I really am sorry," walking over to stand next to him and resting his hand on Jimmy's shoulder.

He just sighs a little. "I know you are," not turning his head. "Every day I think about what could have been," sighing yet again. "She would have been five years old in two months."

Clark could hear the pain in his voice and immediately wraps his arms around him. "I know," he whispers softly. "I know," holding him for a moment before finally letting go.

Jimmy was about to say something when he hears his cell phone ringing. He pulls it out and checks the caller id. "I have to go," he says as he walks over to the kitchen door and opens it.

"Jimmy?" calling out after him.

He pauses in the doorway. "Yes, Clark?"

"Thanks for coming by," a small smile on his face. "Maybe we could meet for lunch tomorrow?

"I'd like that," smiling back at him. "How about that cafe near the _Planet?"_

"Sound good to me," Clark replies.

"Good," Jimmy answers as he holds out his fist. "You know what to do," his eyes twinkling.

Without a word, Clark walks over and bumps his fist with Jimmy's.

Jimmy smiles back at him, then walks through the doorway and closes the door behind him. Once he's safely in his car, he pulls out his phone and makes a call. "Sorry I couldn't answer right away," talking into the phone. "I think I got him to open up a little bit," continuing to talk. "We're having lunch tomorrow at that cafe, so maybe I can get him to open up even more," stopping to listen.

"I'm on my way now. See you in about a half-hour. "Bye, Lois," hanging up his phone...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Later that night...**

"I'm home, bright eyes," Jimmy calls out to his wife as he locks the door behind him.

She comes out of the kitchen wearing an dark blue apron with a red \S/ embroidered on it. "You're late," she says with a slight frown on her face as she comes out wiping her hands with a dishtowel.

"Traffic was a real b*tch," walking over to her and giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Such language coming out of the mouth of Jimmy Olsen," trying hard not to smile after they pull apart.

"Hey, I only speak the truth," grinning back at her. "What are you baking now?" his finger gliding through the light dusting of flour on her forehead.

"I just finished baking some bread," she replies as she turns to go back into the kitchen.

"It smells good," he remarks as he follows her into the kitchen. "What kind did you make this time?"

"Dark rye," she answers as she opens the oven door and using oven mitts to remove the two pans. "So how did your little talk with Clark go?" she asks as she rests the two pans on a wire rack and takes off the apron.

"I think it went pretty good," pulling up a chair and sitting down at the kitchen table. "He's meeting me for lunch tomorrow," grabbing an apple from the basket in the middle of the table.

"Did he say at all what's bothering him?" she asks as she sits down opposite him and takes out a Clementine orange for herself.

"Well," he pauses.

She notices his hesitation and looks up at him. "What's wrong?" she asks as she puts the orange down.

He puts the apple down without taking a bite. "It was something he said that got me a bit upset."

"What did he say?"

"He said that quote 'How would _you _feel if Chloe announced right now - at her age no less - that she was pregnant with your third child?' unquote."

She stares at him in disbelief. "He said _that?"_

"Yeah," he sighs as he sits back in his chair.

"I can't believe he said that," shaking her head.

"I know," sighing again.

"What did you say to that?"

"I said I would be ecstatic, but then he rolled his eyes and that's what really got me upset," pushing the chair backwards as he gets up and walks over to the couch and plops down.

She gets up from her chair and sits down next to him; resting her head on his shoulder. "I understand," she says as she rests her hand lightly on his chest.

"I knew you would," kissing the top of her head. "I told him that he of all people should know why and then I asked him if he had forgotten."

She lifts her head off his shoulder and looks up at him. "What was his response?"

"He apologized," drawing her head back down on his shoulder with his arm around hers. "He felt really bad about it. He even hugged me when I started to get upset."

"Well that's a good sign - isn't it?" she replies.

"I think so," his fingers lightly caressing her upper arm.

"You want to know something else?"

"Always," he replies with a smile in his voice.

She looks up at him again. "I think he still feels guilty for what happened to Myra."

"It's funny you say that because I was thinking the same exact thing. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't get to her in time."

"You know Clark. He always takes it personally."

"I know," he answers with a sigh. They sit there for a little while just enjoying the quiet. "So when can I have a slice of your delicious bread?" his eyes twinkling.

**Back at the farm...**

Lois parks her car in the driveway and steps out of it. Once she locks the door, she starts to walk towards the house when she hears a noise coming from the barn. She pops the trunk and puts her purse and briefcase inside, then closes it and makes her way over to the barn. The doors are partially open so she steps inside and notices Clark kneeling down next to the tractor with a wrench in his hand.

"Maybe we should just buy a new one?"

He stops what he's doing when he hears her voice. "Working on it helps me think," not turning his head.

"Just like your Dad, huh?" walking over and standing next to it.

"Yeah," He answers with a sigh in his voice.

"So have you been thinking about anything in particular?" she asks as she leans back against the tractor.

He stands up and places the wrench on the tractor seat, then turns around. "I've been thinking about not going back to being Superman."

She stares at him in shock. "Did you just say-"

"Yes," he replies. "I think it's time that Jason took over the family business."

"Our son is not ready yet," she says in response to what he just said. "He hasn't even finished his training yet."

"I've been training him for the last year," he counters.

"One year is not enough," she says. "Besides, he's starting college in a few months and he's not going to have much time to be Superman."

"If I can be a husband, a father, a reporter, a farmer, _and_ handle all my duties as Superman, then our son can handle college and being Superman too," turning back towards the tractor.

"_Don't _turn your back on me, Clark Joseph Kent," grabbing his arm and forcing him to face her. "We need _you _to be Superman. The world needs you. I need you. This baby needs you," lightly patting her stomach.

"What about what I need?" throwing her arm off. "Don't my needs count for something?" his voice cracking. "For years I've put the needs of everybody before my own. The world. My family," his eyes beginning to mist up. "I wasn't there when my children took their first steps or said their first words. I've missed birthday parties and first days of school because I was off somewhere being Superman. I don't want that for this baby," briefly touching her stomach. "I want to be there for him or her. I _need _to be there, Lois."

"I know," resting her hand on his cheek. "Our children understand why you weren't there, Clark. They always have."

"Really," he scoffs as he steps away from her and folds his arms against his chest.

"What the hell happened to you between this afternoon and now?" making an effort to keep her voice steady and calm.

"You mean what happened after Jimmy left? I know it was you that called him," he replies. "You sent him to talk to me, didn't you?"

"Obviously it didn't work as well as I thought."

"Well, next time you talk to him you can just tell him to forget about lunch tomorrow," grabbing the wrench and turning back towards the tractor.

"Why don't you tell him yourself, you coward?" she snaps back at him.

He bristles at what she just said and turns around. "I am _not_ a coward," his fingers clenching the wrench so tightly it shatters into a million pieces.

"Looks like you need a new wrench," chuckling as she turns and walks out the door.

"I have plenty of them," he yells back.

She pauses in the opened doorway. "You are acting like a real a**hole, but I'll still forgive you when you snap out of this mid-life crises of yours. Like it or not, we are going to have a baby," walking back over to him. "You are going back to the _Daily Planet_ and Superman _will _return to the skies," her finger poking him in the chest.

"_Stop_ poking me," lightly pushing her away.

"If I have to give you a slap upside the head until you snap out of it," then I'll do that too."

"You've been watching _N.C.I.S._ way too much. Besides, it wouldn't hurt me anyway," he says smugly.

"It would if I used Green Kryptonite," she replies.

He stares at her in shock. "You _wouldn't._"

"You better believe I would," she counters.

"I'd like to see you try," walking over to the tool bench and grabbing another wrench.

"THAT'S IT!"

He spins around at her outburst. "What?"

"I never thought I'd ever say this to you," pausing to take a deep breath before she speaks.

"I'm leaving you."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

The wrench slips out of his fingers and falls to the ground. "Did you say what I thought you said?" staring at her incredulously.

"You heard right," she replies with her arms folded across her chest. "I'm leaving you."

"You're not leaving me," he declares as he strides towards her.

"_Stop_ right there," holding out her hand. "I can do anything I want – and right now I'm leaving you. How many times do I have to say it before it sinks into that BDA brain of yours?"

He stops in his tracks and glares at her. "You know how much I _hate_ being called a BDA," his fingers clenched into fists.

"Why do you think I said it?" she says smugly. "The fact of the matter is that you are acting like a BDA, so it's entirely appropriate for me to call you a BDA."

"Will you _please _stop that?"he snaps back.

"BDA, BDA, BDA," she replies in a sing-song voice as she turns around and walks out of the barn.

"This conversation is not over," he yells out at her as she reaches the house and slams the kitchen door behind her.

He stands there for a moment and takes some deep breaths in order to calm himself down. _She's not leaving me, _he keeps telling himself as he walks over to the house. He's about to climb the stairs when she barrels out of the house carrying a suitcase. "Where do you think you're going?" standing in front of the porch stairs and blocking her path.

"I figured that since I was leaving you, I couldn't very well stay here now could I?" quirking an eyebrow. "Now will you kindly get out of my way?"

"No can do," shaking his head.

"I figured that would be the case," pulling out something from her jacket pocket.

"What is that?" a confused expression on his face as she takes the cap off the bottle and holds it up. "Is that perfume?" he asks.

"Nope," she replies smugly and promptly sprays him in the face with it.

"Damn!" dropping to his knees and clutching his stomach. "How could that be Green-K?" wiping his eyes with the edge of his t-shirt. "It wasn't even green," opening his eyes at last and looking up at her in shock.

"All I had to do was add some food coloring to change the color," putting the cap back on and walking around him. "Not that you care either way, but I'll be staying with Chloe and Jimmy for a while," throwing the suitcase into the back seat, then sliding behind the steering wheel. "I'll raise this baby by myself if I have to. After all, I have raised babies before," she says coldly as she starts the car.

He stands up and watches in disbelief as the car barrels out of the driveway. "Lois!" he yells out after her as he runs after the car. "Lois!" continuing to yell, but instead the car speeds up and within seconds disappears out of his sight. He slowly trudges back to the house and sits down on the porch swing. "What have I done?" putting his head in his hands.

Lois pulls over to the side of the road when she's out of his sight, then shuts the engine off. Only then does she allow herself the luxury of crying.

**One month later…**

Jimmy comes home from having been out of town for a photo assignment. He looks into the living room and sees Lois sleeping on the couch. "She had a rough night," Chloe whispers as she takes him by the hand and pulls him into their bedroom.

"Couldn't sleep again, huh?" he lowers his voice as he closes the door behind him.

She nods her head sadly. "I've never seen her cry this much."

"I'm sure that part of it is the hormones kicking in," he replies as he sits down on the edge of the bed and takes off his shoes.

"I know," sitting down next to him. "I wish I could take the pain away, you know?" resting her head on his shoulder.

"I know," wrapping his arm around her waist. "Unfortunately your healing power doesn't cure emotional pain," kissing the top of her head before getting up and making his way over to the closet. "So have you heard from Clark since the big blow-up?" he asks as he pulls out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"I stopped by the farm after I left _Watchtower_ and he was a complete and utter mess," lying back on the bed. "He tried to talk to her the first couple weeks, but she refused to see him. He finally gave up and I hadn't seen him for the last two weeks – although I did finally see him this afternoon," she continues.

"How was he?" he asks as he gets dressed.

"Not good," she replies. "You should see what a mess the house is," she adds.

"What about the farm itself?"

"I talked to Jason and Debra a couple weeks ago. Jason has temporarily taken up Clark's Superman duties and Debra has been flying back and forth trying to keep the farm going."

"Doesn't sound like much of a vacation to me," he sighs. "What do they have to say about the situation?" he asks next.

"They've tried talking to both Clark and Lois, but both of them are so damn stubborn. They won't listen to them either," shrugging her shoulders.

"That's bad," slowly closing the closet door and leaning back against it. "Where was he when you left?"

"Passed out on the couch," she replies as he lies down next to her.

"He was drunk again?"

"Nope," she replies. "I think he's back to no longer being affected by alcohol."

"Really?" he remarks while looking curious at her. "How do you know that?"

"There were no beer bottles strewn around the living room and only one in the refrigerator."

"Maybe he just didn't go to the liquor store. That doesn't really prove anything," he replies with a sigh.

"I think this will prove it," coming over to him. "When I asked him if he wanted the last bottle, he replied that he didn't want it."

"Well thank goodness for that," he replies thoughtfully.

"I just wish we could get them back together," she sighs once more.

"I know," he says. He walks over to the door and opens it; peaking his head through the doorway to look over at Lois.

She comes over and stands by him and watches with him for a few moments. "At least she's finally getting some sleep," he says softly.

"I think it would be a good idea if we went out for a walk – don't you think?" arching an eyebrow at him.

"I think you're right," he says with a smile. "Let's go," heading towards the front door.

"I also think that you need something on your feet like a pair of sneakers?" she says teasingly.

He looks down at his bare feet. "Oops," winking at her as he heads back into the bedroom to fetch his sneakers and a pair of socks.

**An hour later...**

Clark finally wakes up when there's a knock at the door. He groans as he turns over and buries his head in the couch cushions. "Go away," he yells out.

"Are you sure you want me to go?" Oliver asks as he comes into the house and walks into the living room. "Look at this mess," picking up an discarded t-shirt off the floor.

"I'm not in the mood, Oliver," not moving a muscle.

"I can see that," now standing over him. "Come on," pulling the blanket off him and tossing it to the side. "You need to pull yourself out of this," grabbing him by the arm and pulling him up to a sitting position. "Sometimes you need to hit rock bottom before you can begin to move on with your life."

"I just don't know how I can move on without her," dropping his head with a sigh. "I miss her so much."

"I know," wrapping his arm around his broad shoulders and giving them a gentle squeeze. "You know what? I've never seen you with a beard before," he remarks. "How did you grow it so fast? What's your secret?"

"I didn't shave – that's my secret," his head still down.

A soft breeze comes through the window and Oliver scrunches up his nose. "How long has it been since you even showered anyway?" taking a few steps away from him.

"I don't know and I don't care," plopping back down.

"Well you're going to get cleaned up," Olive replies as he pulls Clark up to his feet.

"You can't make me," wrenching his arm away.

"Maybe he can't but I will," Jason declares as he strides into the room and grabs Clark by the waist.

"What the hell-"Clark exclaims in astonishment as Jason throws him over his shoulder and promptly speeds up the stairs.

"You're getting a shower whether you like it or not," throwing Clark in the shower fully clothed and turning on the hot water. "Here," shoving a bar of soap in his hand. "I will be outside waiting – and don't forget I have x-ray vision too," he warns him. "So don't even think of pretending to take a shower," stepping out of the bathroom and closing the door shut.

"I can't believe you just did that," Oliver remarks as Jason comes back downstairs.

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures," he replies as he walks over to the refrigerator and peaks inside. "Empty," closing the door. "Has he even eaten at all?" turning around.

"I don't think so," Oliver replies as he sits down at the kitchen table.

"I've never seen Dad like this before," also sitting down.

"I know," says Oliver. "He was utterly devastated when your mother left him."

"I know he was, but I can't say that I blame her. He really needs some professional help," leaning back in his chair with a sigh.

"If you're suggesting counseling, I know an excellent one through Dr. Swan's foundation."

He looks up at Oliver. "I think that would be an excellent idea. Now the question is how do we get him to go."

"Now that's going to be a problem," Oliver replies.

"Yeah," nodding his head in agreement.

Oliver gets up and walks over to the kitchen door. "I have to go because I'm going with Dinah to visit her mother. She broke her hip and is going through physical therapy at the rehab center in Metropolis. If you need anything, just give me a call – okay?" opening the door.

"You bet, Uncle Ollie," looking up at him with a smile.

Oliver smiles back at him, then steps outside and closes the door behind him. Once he's gone, Jason sends a text to his sister.

_Finally got Dad to take a shower. How are things with Mom? _

He gets a reply back from her.

_On my way to see her now. Wish me luck._

_You bet, _he replies as he goes back upstairs when he hears the shower turn off. He reaches the top of the stairs when Clark exits the bathroom.

"Satisfied?" he asks.

"Much better," giving his father the once-over. "You didn't shave though," reaching out to touch his beard.

"I'm not ready to take that step yet," brushing past him and entering the master bedroom.

"At least you're clean now," he remarks as Clark grabs a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "It's a start," watching as Clark gets dressed.

**Back at Jimmy and Chloe's apartment…**

Lois wakes up when she hears a knock at the door. "Who is it?" she calls out as she sits up.

"It's me," Debra says as she enters the apartment and closes the door behind her.

"Hi, honey," getting up from the couch.

"Hi, Mom," coming over to her and giving her a big hug. "I've missed you," holding her tight.

"I've missed you too," burying her head against her daughter's shoulder.

"So how are you feeling?" she asks as she pulls away.

"Pregnant," she replies as she sits back down on the couch.

"I can see that," sitting next to her. "Looks like you're beginning to show," resting her hand on her mother's belly. "How far along are you now?" she asks.

"I'm almost four months," she replies. "I have an appointment tomorrow to do the amniocenteses test – just to make sure the baby is okay. I'll also find out the sex of the baby."

"Do you want me to take you?"

"I would love it," smiling at her daughter, but then the smile fades and she turns her head.

"Mom?" looking curiously at her.

She pulls out a tissue and wipes her eyes. "Don't mind me," blowing her nose next. "It's just that I thought it would be your father taking me. It should be him," throwing the tissue down.

Debra pulls her back into her arms as she starts crying again. "I know, Mom. I know," gently rubbing her back as she holds her.

"I miss him so much," continuing to sob.

"I know that too. I know he misses you too," still holding her. "Have you tried talking to him since you left?" she asks.

"No," she whispers as she pulls away from her daughter.

"Maybe you should try it," handing her Mom another tissue.

"He has to be the one to make the next move," she replies stubbornly.

"I know he tried for the first two weeks to talk to you, but you refused to see him," she says.

"I just couldn't right then," blowing her nose again.

"I understand," standing up. "Come on," grabbing her mother's hand and pulling her to her feet. "We're going to see him right now."

"I don't know," she says reluctantly. "I'm not sure if I can face him right now. The last time I saw him, it was the night I left him. You should have seen the look of devastation on his face when I told him. The last time I had seen that look was when he got that 'Dear Clark' dvd from his ex-girlfriend."

"You mean the girl whose name is never to be mentioned in this house?"

"That's right," her mother replies. "That was at your fathers request and I can't say I blame him."

"You know, I never did hear that story. Do you think he'll tell me about it someday?" she asks.

"She's in the past," Lois replies. "He moved on from her a long, long time ago. In fact, I remember the exact moment," she says.

"Really? When?" sounding intrigued.

"It was just after that zombie virus was spread throughout Metropolis," sitting back down. "As you know, I was infected along with thousands of other people, but your Aunt Chloe and Uncle Emil came up with an antidote. Right after I was cured, I came over to the farm to talk to your father. I remember telling him he was a hero…well…maybe not in those exact words mind you. Anyway, we were having a very nice conversation and just before I was going to leave, I reached out to punch his shoulder with my fist. That's when it happened."

"What happened?" Debra asks.

"Your father reached out and grabbed my arm before I could hit him. At that moment, I just knew that something had changed between us. He had a look of surprise at first, but then he looked into my eyes and gave me the sweetest smile. That was it. I was a goner and so was he. Not long after that, we had our first official kiss," sitting back down with a wistful smile on her face.

"Wow," sitting back down.

"That's how our first kiss was too," winking at her daughter.

She smiles back at her Mom and they sit there for a few moments. "Let's go see him," breaking the silence. "Maybe there's something you need that you left at the house?" arching an eyebrow.

Lois thinks about it for a moment. "I suppose there wouldn't be any harm in it – but I do have one condition."

"What is it?"

"I need to go by myself."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Lois replies as she picks up her purse and keys from the coffee table.

"Alright, but I'll be right here if you need me – okay?" her hands resting on her mother's upper arms.

"Okay," giving her daughter a peck on the cheek, then pulls away and exits the apartment.

Debra walks over to the window and watches Lois as she gets into her car and pulls away. She pulls out her cell phone and sends a text message.

_She's on her way._

Jason reads the message and smiles inwardly. _Good, _slipping the phone into his pocket. "Mom's on her way right now," looking up at his father.

His eyes light up at the mere mention of his wife. "She's really coming?" sounding hopeful.

"I just got a text message from Debra confirming it," he replies.

Clark comes over to him and gives him a big hug. "I need to pick up some groceries. She might be hungry," a big smile on his face as he super-speeds away.

Jason sits down on the couch once more and once again pulls out his cell. _It worked. He had the biggest smile on his face when I told him the news. _

**One hour later…**

"Where is she?" Clark asks for the hundredth time as he anxiously paces back and forth in front of the fireplace. "It doesn't take an hour to drive from Jimmy and Chloe's apartment."

"She'll be here," he replies while trying to reassure him. "I'll call Debra. Maybe she's heard from her." The words are barely out of his mouth when his cell phone rings. He looks at the caller id. "It's Debra," he mouths to his father as he answers the phone. "She wants to know if Mom has shown up yet," continuing to mouth to him. "No, she hasn't shown up yet," he tells her. "I see," he mutters. "Well if you hear from her, let us know okay?" listening some more. "Okay, bye," hanging up.

"Well?"

He turns to look at his father. "Debra hasn't heard from her either," shaking his head as he puts his phone away. "It doesn't make sense," sitting down on the couch.

"She probably changed her mind," Clark whispers sadly as he sits down in the new recliner. "I can't say I blame her one bit. It's all my fault," leaning back.

Jason scoots over to the end of the couch and reaches out for his Dad's hand. "She'll be here," he says again. "I know she will," patting his hand.

"I hope you're right," putting his other hand over his son's, then sits back again. "Did I ever tell you about the moment when I knew that I had moved on from my ex-girlfriend?" he asks him suddenly.

"You mean L-"

"She is not to be mentioned by name in this house," he declares. "It was your mothers request and I can't say I blame her one bit."

"Okay," he responds. "So tell me about the moment."

"It was just after the outbreak of the zombie virus back in the fall of 2009. Your mother was infected, but your Uncle Emil and Aunt Chloe came up with an antidote. Afterwards, I went back to the farm and was going through my wallet and I found a picture of her. I looked at it for a moment. I didn't feel sad or anything when I saw it, but then something compelled me to get up and find the old scrapbook from when I was a teenager. I placed the picture along with a few others I had of her and closed the book. I haven't opened that book since."

"So that was the moment?" Jason asks.

"Not quite," continuing on with his story. "I had just put the book away when your mother showed up. She called me a hero – although that's not quite how she put it. That's when it happened."

"The moment?"

"The moment," he replies. "You know how your mother has a habit of punching me on the shoulder? Well, she was about to do it when I reached out and caught her arm in mid-punch. She looked at me with surprise, but then smiled at me. I couldn't help smiling back. THAT was the moment I knew I had truly moved on."

"Wow," leaning back against the couch.

"We had our first official kiss not long afterwards," remembering that kiss. "Whenever I think about that kiss, I still get that tingly feeling," a smile appearing on his face. Just then there's a knocking at the kitchen door.

"That must be her," Jason says at last as he gets up and walks towards the door.

"It can't be her," Clark says with a confused look on his face. "Why would she knock if she has a key?" he remarks as he gets up.

Jason opens the door. "Are you Clark Kent?" the policeman asks him.

"No, I'm his son," Jason replies. "What's wrong, officer?"

"I'm Clark Kent," walking up to them.

"Mr. Kent, I'm afraid I have some bad news for you," he says in a somber tone.

"What is it?" he says; the blood draining from his face at the officers next words.

"Your wife has been in a car accident."

**TO BE CONTINUED..**


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Clark felt as if he had been hit by green kryptonite as he staggered backwards into the kitchen. He collapsed onto one of the kitchen chairs and stared up at the police officer in shock.

Jason immediately rushes over to stand by his father and rests his hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure that it's my Mom?" he asks the officer.

"I'm afraid so," he replies.

"What happened?" Clark's voice barely above a whisper.

"A witness saw her car swerve in an attempt to avoid another car that had drifted over into your wife's lane. The car overturned and flipped over several times before ending up in a field," the officer responds.

"No, no, no," Clark mumbles over and over as he covers his mouth with his hands and starts rocking back and forth.

"Where is she now?" Jason asks.

"She is being transported to Met Gen," the officer tells him.

"Why not Smallville Medical Center? It's closer," Jason stares at the officer.

"The accident occurred just outside of Metropolis, that's why," the officer replies.

"Is she going to be alright?" Clark interrupts and lifts his head to look up at the officer with tears in his eyes. "She's pregnant," he whispers.

The officer's eyes widen at Clark's revelation. "She was pregnant?"

Clark stares at him through narrowed eyes. "What do you mean _was?"_

"I didn't mean to imply-"

Clark throws off his son's hand and stands up. "My wife is going to be okay – and so is our baby," glaring at the officer before striding over to the front door and flinging it open.

"Let's go, son," he says to Jason as he exits the house and heads toward the pick-up truck parked in the driveway.

The officer turns to Jason. "I didn't mean to imply anything," he tells him. "In fact, your mother is lucky she even survived the crash."

"I understand," Jason replies as he pulls on his jacket.

"Will you need an escort to the hospital?" the officer asks him as they both exit the house.

"I don't think that will be necessary, but thank you for offering," Jason replies with a small smile as he opens the door to the truck.

"Alright then," the officer nods his head, then turns and walks over to his cruiser. Jason gets behind the wheel and looks in the rearview mirror to watch as the car pulls out of the driveway and disappears down the road.

"I'll meet you at the hospital," Clark says and jumps out of the car; leaving the passenger side door wide open as he starts to super-speed away.

Jason straps in the seatbelt and quickly turns around in the driveway, then takes off down the road. About ten minutes later he's surprised to find his father walking along the side of the road. He pulls over and rolls down the window.

"Dad? Why aren't you at the hospital yet?" he asks.

"My super-speed gave out on me," he says as he climbs into the truck. "Damn super-speed," mumbling under his breath.

"What? How is that possible?" Jason asks with widening eyes.

"I don't know," he says with a sigh as he buckles his seatbelt. "Maybe it's because I haven't gotten enough sun lately. I have been cooped up in that house for the last few weeks after all."

"That makes sense," Jason nods his head as he pulls back onto the main road. "Why didn't you call me?" he asks next.

"I forgot my cell phone at home, but I knew you'd be coming along any minute," Clark answered.

"Okay," Jason replies. By the way, I called Debra and told her what happened. She's on her way."

"Okay," Clark replies while staring absently out the window.

They continue to ride in silence until they arrive at the hospital. Once Jason parks the car, they get out and walk through the emergency entrance. "My wife was just brought in?" Clark tells the nurse at the front desk.

"Your wife's name?" she asks.

"Lois Lane-Kent," he replies.

The nurse makes a quick call, then hangs up. "The doctor is still attending to your wife. I'll let you know when there's an update in her condition. In the meantime, you can have a seat in the waiting room," indicating the room just to the right of the entrance.

"Thank you," says Jason and they walk away.

Debra gets up from her chair when she sees them walk in and immediately runs over to throw her arms around her father. "She's going to be alright," she whispers in his ear.

"I'm sure she will be," he whispers in return before they pull apart. "Let's sit," he says and they all take a seat.

"I called Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Chloe. They're on their way," the words barely out of Debra's mouth as Jimmy and Chloe enter the waiting room. "That was quick," she quips as they all get up from their seats to greet them.

"So exactly what happened?" asks Jimmy as they sit back down again.

"All we know is that another car drifted over into Lois' lane and she swerved to avoid it," says Clark.

"What about the driver?" asks Chloe as she takes a sip out of the coffee cup she brought in with her.

"We don't know," Jason answers with a sigh as he leans back in his chair.

"Mr. Kent?"

They all look up to see a police officer walking towards them. "I'm Clark Kent," he replies as he stands up. "Do you have any more information about the accident?" he asks.

"I do," the officer replied as he pulls out a notepad and flips it open. "The driver of the other car lost control of the car because he had a stroke and fell unconscious behind the wheel."

"Is he going to be okay?" asks Debra.

"The doctor's not sure," replies the officer. "She's talking with the family right now."

"I was afraid it was going to be a drunk driver," Jason remarks thoughtfully.

"Do you have any other information?" Clark asks.

"That's all we have right now. We'll let you know when we do," the offer tells him.

"Thank you," Clark says and briefly shakes his hand before the officer turns and walks away.

"Clark?"

They all look up to see Emil striding towards them. "I hope you're the one taking care of Lois," says Clark in a hopeful tone.

"I was just about to head on home when Lois was brought in," he replies as he stops in front of Clark.

"So how is Lois?" Clark asks.

"It's going to be touch and go for the next twenty-four hours because of her injuries-"

"What about the baby?" Clark interrupts. "Is the baby going to be okay?"

Emil rests his hands on Clark's shoulders. "We have a team of specialists from Dr. Swann's foundation doing their very best to save them both."

"Can I see her?" Clark asks him.

"I'm sorry, Clark, but nobody is allowed in the operating room," Emil replies.

He's about to say something else when his cell phone beeps. "Damn," he mutters under his breath when he reads the text message. "I'm sorry, but I have to take care of something at home," he says reluctantly as he returns the phone to his jacket pocket. "I'll return as soon as I can and I won't leave again until Lois' condition is stable."

He sees the worry in Clark's eyes and adds, "Lois is in very capable hands. Right now, the only thing any of you can do for Lois is pray for her and the baby." He pulls out his car keys. "I'll be right back," he says, then turns and walks out the front door.

Clark stands there for a moment without saying a word, then starts walking in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Jimmy calls out after him.

"I'm going for a walk," he snaps back he turns a corner and disappears from Jimmy's view.

Chloe starts to walk after him, but finds herself being pulled back. "I think we should leave him alone right now," says Jimmy.

"But what if-"

"Honey," Jimmy says softly while placing his hands on her shoulders. "Let him be."

"I guess so," she sighs as he pulls her close and holds her in his arms.

**Meanwhile… **

Clark starts to walk past the door to the hospital chapel, but changes his mind and turns the doorknob. He opens it and peers inside. Once he sees that nobody was there, he walks into the room and lets the door close behind him.

He slowly walks down the aisle and enters one of the pews and sits down. He sits there in the peaceful silence for a few moments before he folds his hands and quietly begins to pray.

_I know it's been over a month since I last talked to you and I'm sorry. I could make up an excuse, but you would see right through it. _

He pauses a moment before he continues.

_When Lois left me, I felt a pain that I've never felt before. It was the pain of losing the love of my life. I have nobody but myself to blame. I should have been happy about our miracle baby, but instead I only thought about myself and how it was going to affect me. I was a jerk – to put it mildly. Now Lois and our baby are fighting for their lives. I have all these amazing powers, but yet I feel so helpless because there's nothing I can do. _

He stops to dab his eyes with a tissue. _I know I don't deserve it, but please take care of my wife and child. I want…need to tell them how sorry I am. I love them so much and I'll do whatever it takes to bring them back home where they belong._

He stops again when he feels a warm hand on his shoulder. He reaches up and rests his hand over it before looking up; his eyes widening when he sees the person standing there…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"I must be seeing things," Clark mutters to himself and closes his eyes. He rubs them for a moment, then opens them again but still sees the same person. "I can't believe it's really you," he says at last.

"It's really me," Myra replies in a soft voice as she sits down next to him. "I'm here because Uncle Jon said that you were sad about Aunt Lois."

His eyes water a little as she lays her small hand over his own larger one. "My _father_ sent you?" he asks incredulously.

She nods her head. "He's worried about you," looking up at him with sad eyes.

He turns his head so that she wouldn't notice the tears in his eyes. "I _am_ sad about your Aunt Lois. She was in a very bad car accident," his voice full of emotion.

"I know," her other hand reaching up to touch his cheek. "You have a beard," looking at him curiously. "I've never seen you with one," a small smile on her face as she rubs her fingers against his chin. "Are you going to keep it?"

He turns his head and looks down at her cute little face. "I thought I'd keep it until your Aunt Lois is better. I might even let her shave it off. She's always wanted to do it, but I would never let her because I told her it was a guy thing. Now I wish I had," he said with a sigh.

"That's too bad because I think it makes you look very distinguished," she says with a grin.

"That's a fancy word for a little girl, but then again you were always too smart for your own good," he says with a twinkle in his eyes. "So you really like it?"

She nods her head. "I even like the longer hair," her fingers moving up to his head. "It's very _un-Superman_," she adds as her fingers continue moving through his hair.

At the mention of _Superman_, the smile on his face fades away. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you," a lone tear rolling down his face.

She crawls onto his lap and throws her arms around him and pulls him into a hug. "I know," pulling his head down to her shoulder. "I never blamed you – and Mommy and Daddy never blamed you either."

"Do you really mean that?" he asks as he lifts his head up and stared intently into her eyes.

"I do," she replies as she cups his face with her hands. "It wasn't your fault, Uncle Clark. You had no way of knowing that the tornado would land where it did. You may not have been able to save me, but you saved hundreds of people that night. Shouldn't that count for something?" she asks with questioning eyes.

"It should, but I would gladly sacrifice any of them to bring you back so you could be with your parents," he answers.

"I know you believe that, but I think we both know you would do the same thing if you had to do it over again," she replies.

He looks at her with amazement. "You sound just like your mother and Aunt Lois," a smile appearing on his face at last.

She smiles up at him. "Was that a compliment?"

"That's how I meant it," he grins back. "I miss you," tousling her hair with his fingers.

"I miss you too, Uncle Clark," a wistful expression on her face as she slides off his lap.

"Do you have to go?" he asks.

"I'm afraid so," she replies as she stands up. "Before I go, can you tell my Mommy and Daddy something?"

"Of course," Clark tells her.

"Tell them I love them?"

"Absolutely," reaching over to give her a hug.

"Can you also give them a hug and tell them it's from me?" she whispers into his ear.

"I promise," he whispers back.

"And don't forget to do the same for my brother and sister – _okay?" _

"Okay," he says with a laugh.

She reluctantly pulls out of his arms and steps out of the pew. She walks a couple feet before turning around. "Goodbye, Uncle Clark," waving her hand at him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he waves back. She turns back around and starts to walks down the center aisle.

Clark continues to watch as she slowly disappears, then sits back down with a sigh. When he hears the door open, he turns his head and sees a young woman entering the chapel. "I'm sorry. Am I disturbing you?" she asks as she closes the door behind her.

"You're not," he replies as she walks down the aisle and enters the pew right across from Clark.

"I'm glad," she says as she sits down. They sit there in silence for a few minutes before she speaks up again. "I guess you have someone in the hospital too," she says without turning her head.

"My wife," Clark answers. "What about you?"

"My father," she replies.

"My father had a fatal heart attack over twenty-five years ago," he said sadly. "Why is your father here?"

"He had a severe stroke," she answers as she pulls a tissue out of her purse and dabs her eyes with it. "What about your wife? Why is she here?" she asks as she turns her head and looks over at Clark.

"She was in a very bad car accident," he replies and turns his head again. "It's all my fault," he says softly.

She looks at him curiously. "Were you in the car too?"

"No," looking back at her again. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," shrugging her shoulders before continuing. "I guess I was just wondering how it could be your fault if you weren't in the car at the time."

Clark heaves a sigh, but doesn't answer right away. "We've been going through a rough patch lately," he says at last. "She left me about a month ago."

"Why did she leave you?"

"I won't go into details, but let's just say that she had every reason to leave me."

"So if she left you, then why do you think the accident was your fault?"

He just sighs again. "If I hadn't acted the way I did, then she wouldn't have left me. She was coming back to see me so that maybe we could talk when the accident occurred," wiping his eyes with his sleeves. "I just hope it's not too late. I have to tell her how sorry I am and that I love her."

The young lady gets up from her chair and crosses the aisle and sits down next to him. "I'm sure you'll get the chance to say all that to her," she tells him.

He looks up and smiles through his tears. "I hope you're right."

She gives him a small smile and sits back against the chair. "Now if I could only take my own advice," she says with a sigh.

"Why do you say that?" he looks curiously at her. When she doesn't answer right away, he says, "I'm usually a good listener, but my track record lately has taken a hit."

She takes a deep breath, then exhales before answering. "My father's stroke was a very bad one," she begins to talk. "It affected the right side of his body. The doctor said he won't be able to walk or talk if he recovers."

Clark continues to listen with a sympathetic ear. "I live in the same house as my parents. My father and I have had a very difficult relationship in the last few years. He pretty much ignored me but once in a while would find something to complain about," she said with a hint of bitterness in her voice. "Do you know what the opposite of love is?" she asks him suddenly.

"Indifference," Clark answers. "Indifference is the opposite of love."

"That's how my father treated me before he had the stroke. I know he loved me but he had a hard time showing it. I held out hope that we could reconcile or at least come to an understanding, but fate has dealt me a bad hand," she said before wiping her eye.

Clark lays his hand over hers. "Do you want me to tell you the truth, or do you want me to lie?"

She thinks about it for a moment. "Tell me the lie."

He looks her in the eye. "Your father will fully recover and you'll have that reconciliation."

She smiles at him. "I believe it coming from you. Why is that?" tilting her head curiously.

"I don't know," he says honestly.

She stands up and looks down at him. "Thank you so much for listen to me ramble."

"You weren't rambling," he says with a smile. "If you want to hear someone really ramble, then you should talk to my wife," he chuckles lightly.

"Your wife will be rambling before you know it. I'm sure of it," she says with a smile.

"I hope you're right," he answers in a wistful tone.

"I know I'm right," she says as he stands up. "I'm Megan, by the way," extending her hand.

"I'm Clark," taking her hand and holding it briefly.

"Thank you, Clark," she replies, then lets go of his hand.

"Thank you, Megan," he answers.

She walks down the aisle and opens the door. "When I say my prayers just before I go to sleep at night, I'll say one for your wife. What's her name?"

"Lois," he replies. "What's your father's name?"

"Thomas."

"I'll say one for him too," Clark tells her.

"Thank you," she says with a smile as she exits the chapel.

Clark sat alone in the quietness of the chapel as he reflected on his conversation with Megan. _I knew I acted like a jackass, but I didn't realize how much of one I was, _he thought to himself. _I think it's going to take some time before we can get back to where we were before. _He continued to be lost in his thoughts about Lois when he felt a presence near him. He turned around and saw the silhouette of a man standing in the back of the dimly lit chapel. Clark's eyes widened as the image slowly came into the light and walked towards him.

It was his father.

"Dad?" he whispers and immediately stood up. He began to walk towards him, but stopped in his tracks when he noticed the sorrowful expression that covered his father's face. "What's wrong?" he asked as an uneasy feeling began to form in the pit of his stomach. "It's not Lois, is it? Please tell me it's not Lois," a pleading tone in his voice.

Jonathan shakes his head sadly and looked down at the image forming in his arms before looking back up at his son. Clark stared at the image in shock as his father pulled back the blanket.

"It can't be," shaking his head in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry, son," Jonathan replies with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"No," Clark whispered as he staggered backwards and covered the lower part of his face with his hands.

Jonathan continued walking until he was standing right in front of Clark. "I'm so sorry," he said again while placing his hand on Clark's shoulders. "Son, please listen to me." Clark removed his hands from his face and stared up at his father. "This is going to be one of the darkest times of your life and your faith in humanity is going to be tested again. You need to be strong for your kids but you need to be the man of steel for Lois because she is going to need you more than ever."

"I love you, son," he said as he turned around and began to walk away.

Clark tearfully watched as his father slowly disappeared into the darkness, then he immediately ran out of the chapel and flung the chapel doors open with such force that they hung by their hinges. He continued running until he reached the waiting room where his family and friends were still gathered.

"There you are," Chloe remarks as he quickly approaches them. "Where have you been? We've been worried sick about you."

He ignored her and brushed past her on his way to the nurse's station. "I want to see my wife – NOW!" he demands as he slams his fist on the counter.

"Sir, she just came out of the operating room and has been brought to the recovery room. The doctor will be right out to speak with you," she tells him in a soothing tone.

"That's not good enough," he declares and immediately walks past her; ignoring her protests and not stopping until he reaches the recovery room.

He quietly opens the door and closes it behind him, then walks over to the bed that Lois was lying on and pulls up a chair. He sat down and leaned over to rest his head on her stomach. He closed his eyes and activated his super-hearing; hoping against hope that his father was wrong.

"Clark?"

He opens his eyes and looks up to see Emil standing there. "I can't hear it," Clark whispers. "I can't hear the baby's heartbeat," looking up at Emil with glistening eyes.

Emil walks over to Clark. "Clark-"

"_Don't_ say it," Clark interrupts as he stands up. "_Please_ don't say it."

"I'm so sorry, Clark. We did everything we could."

"No," pulling away from him. "My super-hearing must be on the fritz. Maybe if I try again-" he replies in a desperate tone.

"You won't hear it," Emil responds as Clark sits back down and puts his head back on Lois' stomach. "The injuries that Lois sustained from the car accident were just too much for the baby to handle. I'm so sorry," he says again. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No," Clark answers.

"Are you sure?" Emil asks. "Do you want me to break the news to everyone?"

"Do whatever you want," Clark replies without looking up.

Emil shakes his head sadly as he walks over to the door and opens it.

"Emil?"

He pauses in the doorway and turns around. "Yes, Clark?"

"Does Lois know?"

Emil hesitates before answering his question. "No," he replies at last. "She's still in a coma."

He turns back to his wife and takes her hand. "When she wakes up – and she _will_ wake up – I should be the one to tell her. She shouldn't find out from anybody else. Promise me," looking back up at him.

"I promise," Emil replies, then steps outside the room and closes the door behind him.

Clark turns back to his wife. "This is all my fault," he whispers as the tears freely roll down his face. "I was selfish and insensitive and if I hadn't acted the way I did, you would have never left me and you would never have ended up in that car accident. I wish I could go back in time and change the last few months, but I can't."

He pauses for a moment before speaking again. "When I went to Jor-El to have Lana brought back, he told me that there had to be a balance – and as a result, I ended up losing my father instead. I'm afraid that if I tried to alter time again, that I would lose you too – and I can't even wrap my mind around that notion. I would be dead inside if that happened. _Clark Kent_ would be dead."

He closes his eyes and rests his head on the bed. "Remember when we kissed for the very first time in the bullpen? It wasn't what I planned to do, but you were rambling on like you always do and I couldn't get a word in edgewise. I had to find a way to shut you up for a moment, and that's what I came up with. We've had a lot of memorable kisses over the years since then, but that's the most memorable one. I don't count our first kiss as husband and wife because that's in a league all of its own," he said softly while his hand stroked her head.

"I also can't stop thinking about the night when you first told me you were pregnant. Do you remember that? Of course you do. I remember that night like it was yesterday. I was sitting in my father's old recliner watching an old rerun of _Friends._ It's ironic that it was the episode when Rachel told Ross she was pregnant. All of a sudden the television shut off. I looked up and saw you standing there with the remote in your hand. You were wearing one of my favorite red and blue plaid flannel shirts. I knew you weren't wearing anything underneath it and it made me feel all tingly inside. You tossed the remote away and straddled my lap and…"

He couldn't help blushing at the memory and had to pause for a moment to get his emotions under control before he continued on. "I remember that you had this glow about you, but I knew it wasn't because we had just made love. It was something else, but I had no idea what it was. Then you cupped my face with your fingers and you whispered that you were going to have a baby. Our baby."

He stopped again because of all the emotions overwhelming him. "I know we had accepted the very real possibility that we would be unable to have any children of our own – but finding out for sure that we could, well, I just can't describe how it made me feel. I was so happy with the life we were building together, but it paled in comparison to what I felt at that moment."

He paused again to wipe the tears from his eyes. "I am so sorry for how I behaved when you told me you were pregnant for the second time. I'm also sorry for my subsequent behavior. It was inexcusable. I don't deserve your forgiveness and I won't blame you one bit if you never forgive me but I still hope you do. I need it, Lois. I _need_ you to forgive me. I need for you to wake up and come back to me. I love you so much. You're the one – and always will be," softly crying once more.

"You came into my life like a whirlwind and it hasn't been the same. I've loved every single moment of it. I've even loved the times when we barely tolerated each other." He continues stroking her soft brown hair and whispers one more thing to her.

"You're my little tornado."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

"_You can do it, sweetheart. Just one more push."_

"_No I can't," shaking her head._

"_You're 'Mad Dog' Lane. You can do anything you set your mind to," he tells her in an encouraging voice. _

_She scowls at him. "Alright. One more push but that's it!" she declares and pushes one more time before collapsing back against Clark's chest. The sounds of crying fill the air. "Is that-?"_

"_It is," he whispers in a voice full of emotion. "She's beautiful."_

"_Can I hold her?" she asks and he nods his head as the tears roll down his face. _

"_The nurse just has to clean her up," Clark replies as he cuts the cord before the nurse takes her away. A minute later the nurse returns and places the baby in Lois' arms. "You're right," she whispers as she caresses the baby's cheek. "She is beautiful."_

"_She has your eyes," placing a soft kiss on top of her head. "I love you."_

_She looks up with tears in her eyes. "I love you too," then she gasps out and her eyes roll back in her head._

"_Lois?" a worried look on his face as the sound of the heart monitor begins to slow down. "Lois!" taking the baby from her and placing her in the bassinet._

_Several medical personnel rush in. "Code Blue!" one of them yells out. _

_Clark stands in a corner of the room with his hands clasped tightly together while they try to revive Lois. "Please let her be okay," he prays over and over again as they continue their efforts. Clark stares in disbelief as the nurse shuts off the monitor and turns to Clark with tears in her eyes. "No," shaking his head frantically. She starts to open her mouth but closes it as he falls to his knees and begins to sob…_

Clark's head jerks up from the bed and he immediately looks over at Lois. _It was only a dream, _breathing a sigh of relief as he listens to the steady beeping of the heart monitor. _Please wake up; _he whispers softly as he reaches out to lightly touch her cheek.

**The waiting room…**

"How's Mom doing?" Debra asks when Emil enters the room.

"Your mother has several cracked ribs, multiple cuts and contusions-"

"What about the baby?" she interrupts. "Is the baby okay?"

He shakes his head sadly. "I'm so sorry, but your mother lost the baby."

"No!" she cries out as her brother wraps his arms around her.

"Where's Dad?" he asks with a slight quiver in his voice as he continues to hold his sister in his arms.

"He's with your Mom right now," Emil replies. "He wants to be the one to tell your mother the news when she wakes up."

"When do you think that might be?" Chloe asks while dabbing her eyes with Jimmy's handkerchief.

"I'm not sure, but I have every confidence that it'll be soon," he answers.

"When can we see her?" Debra asks.

"We're hoping to have a private room for her in about a half-hour," he replies. "You can see her then." A nurse comes over and whispers in his ear. "I'll be right there," he tells her, then turns back to Jason and Debra. "I have another patient to attend to."

"Of course," says Jason as Emil exits the room. After he leaves, Jason turns to his sister. "I think we could both use some fresh air."

"I don't want to leave," she says. "What if Mom wakes up?"

"Then we'll call you," Jimmy interjects. "Go on," shooing them away.

"Alright," taking their leave and walking away.

"Lois is going to be heartbroken when she hears the news," Chloe sniffles as they each sit down on a chair.

"I don't envy Clark," Jimmy remarks as he reaches out to hold her hand. "I remember when I had to tell you about Myra. The devastated look on your face broke my heart."

"I know," resting her head on his shoulder. "We need to be there for them as much as possible."

"I agree," he says softly as he wraps his arm around her shoulders.

**A short time later…**

Clark steps aside as Lois is wheeled into the room and carefully settled into the bed. "I will make sure that Lois gets the first available private room," Emil promises. Clark doesn't say anything as he pulls up a chair next to the bed and sits down. Emil stands there for a moment before he speaks again. "Clark, there's something else that I need to tell you about Lois' condition."

"What is it?" looking over at him with a worried expression on his face.

There's an awkward moment before Emil speaks up again. "Lois' uterus was torn during the miscarriage and there was massive bleeding. We had no choice but to remove it."

Clark stares back at him with disbelief. "Are you telling me that Lois had to have a hysterectomy?"

"A partial one," Emil replies. "I'm so sorry, but if we hadn't we might have lost her."

Clark hangs his head dejectedly. "Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse," he mutters softly before looking up. "Do the kids know?"

"I told them about the miscarriage, but I thought that maybe you should be the one to tell them about the hysterectomy."

Clark abruptly turns his head away and returns his attention to his wife. "Come on sweetheart. Please wake up," lightly touching her hair.

"I'll leave the two of you alone," Emil says and softly closes the door behind him.

Clark doesn't look up until he hears the door open again and a couple of orderlies' wheel in another patient. His eyebrows arch in surprise when the face of a very familiar young woman comes into view. "Megan?"

"Yes," she replies; looking at him curiously for a moment. "You were the one I talked to in the chapel earlier. It's Clark, right?"

He nods his head as she pulls up a chair and sits down. "It looks like my father and your wife are sharing the same room. How is she doing by the way?"

"She had a miscarriage and lost the baby."

"I'm so sorry for your loss," she replies. "How far along was she?"

"About four months but there were complications," turning back to gaze at Lois' face. He looks back at Megan with confusion when he hears her bursting into tears. "Are you okay?" he asks as he walks over to her and hands over his handkerchief.

"I had a miscarriage a few years ago," she says as she takes it from him and wipes her eyes.

He sits down on the edge of Lois' bed with a sigh; his hands resting on his lap. "I'm sorry about your loss too," he says at last.

"Thank you," she whispers as the two of them continue to sit there quietly. After a couple minutes she says, "I _hate_ uncomfortable silences," she pipes up suddenly but frowns slightly when he chuckles. "What's _so _funny?" her eyes narrowing slightly

"My wife is the same way," he replies. "She said the exact same thing to me the night we first met," a smile on his face as he remembered that long ago night. She folds up the handkerchief and extends it back to him. "Keep it," he tells her. "I have plenty of them."

"Thanks," sticking it in her purse and pulling out a plastic bag. He looks at her curiously as she opens it and takes out a soda cracker and begins to nibble on it. "Would you like one?" holding the bag out.

"No thanks," shaking his head and watching as he continues to eat. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"My stomach was feeling a little queasy," she answers.

He nods his head while surreptitiously scanning her abdomen. "You're pregnant again aren't you?"

"I am," she says after she finishes the cracker. "It was a miracle that I was even able to get pregnant again," she says as she gently pats her slightly rounded stomach.

"Well, I'm happy for you," he says with a genuine smile on his face. "So how are you feeling? Do you have any cravings yet?"

She nods her head. "I'm feeling pretty good," she replies before adding, "Do you think it's weird to have a craving for a peanut butter and banana sandwich?"

"Not at all," he says with a chuckle. "I wouldn't exactly call it an unusual craving though."

"It is when you can't normally stand the smell of peanut butter," she responds.

"Lois had a craving for Swedish fish when she was pregnant with the twins. I had to go off in the middle of the night just to pick up a package for her," a pensive look on his face. "She ate the whole thing while drinking a half-gallon of milk," he says in a wistful tone as he turns back to look at Lois. "I don't know how I'm going to tell her," his voice breaking slightly as he caresses her sleeping face. "She's going to be devastated."

"Doar spune-i că vă place de ei," Megan mutters softly to herself. (Just tell her that you love her)

"Desigur, îmi place ei," he automatically replies back. (Of course I love her)

They both turn their heads and stare at each other with surprise. "How did you know what I said?" she asks at last.

"I heard it spoken once at an ethnic food festival that Lois and I went to a few years ago. What about you? How did _you_ know what I said?" he asks.

"I should know my own language," she says with a slight roll of her eyes just as her phone rings. "It's my Mom," she remarks while looking at the caller id. "Damn," she mutters under her breath as she reads the text.

"Is there something wrong?"

She looks up at Clark. "My mother was visiting her sister in Boston when my father had his stroke. She just informed me that her flight was delayed indefinitely due to bad weather, so now it looks like she won't be here until tomorrow at the least."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he replies.

"Yeah," sighing again. "I really need her support right now."

"What about your husband?" he asks; eying the rings on her left hand.

"John is deployed overseas right now and is not scheduled to return until just before my due date. He tried to get a week's furlough, but was turned down," sniffling a little. "This is him," extending her phone to Clark.

"He's a good-looking guy," Clark remarks. "That's an interesting mustache he has."

"Yeah," looking over at the picture with a warm smile on her face. "It always tickles my nose whenever he kisses me."

Clark expresses amusement at her little comment as he continues looking at the picture. "Is that your mother standing next to him?"

"It is," she says with a nod of her head. "She keeps on asking me if he's ever going to shave it off. I always reply that if he won't do it for me, then he's certainly not going to do it for her," she says with a grin.

"You look just like her," he says with a smile as he hands the phone back to her.

"Thanks," slipping the phone back into her purse.

Just then, Jason and Debra walk through the doorway. He bolts up from his chair and immediately throws his arms around them. "Uncle Emil told us about the baby," Debra whispers as she lays her head on Clark's shoulder.

"We're so sorry, Dad," Jason says tenderly as the three of them hug.

Megan gets up from her chair. "I'll give the three of you some privacy," she says and quietly exits the room.

"Mom _still _hasn't woken up yet?" Jason asks as they continue to stand there holding each other.

"Not yet, but the doctor's are hopeful," he replies before pulling away from them. "There is something else about your Mom's condition that you need to know about," he says, then goes on to tell them about the operation.

"So Mom won't be able to have any more children," Debra says.

"I'm afraid so," Clark shakes his head sadly. "She's going to be devastated when I break the news to her," sitting back down on the chair next to her bed.

"We'll be there when you do," Debra declares while both she and Jason rest their hands on Clark's shoulders.

"I appreciate the support, but I think it would be better if it were only me in the room," he tells them.

"I suppose you're right," a wistful look on her face. "In the meantime, I think you need a break. I bet you haven't had anything to eat all day."

"We'll stay with Mom until you get back," Jason replies.

"But I don't think-"

"We won't take _no _for an answer," Jason says while grabbing Clark's arm and pulling him up to his feet. "Go," pushing him towards the door.

"Well, I suppose I could also get a little fresh air," he remarks thoughtfully as he stands in the doorway.

"Alright, but the second it even looks like she's about to wake up, you call me right away."

"We promise," they both reply at the same time.

"Dad?"

Clark turns around at his son's voice. "Yes?"

"We talked to Grandma Martha and Grandpa Sam. The weather is really bad right now up and down the East coast due to the hurricane, but they're hoping to be here sometime tomorrow morning."

Clark stares back at them with sorrowful eyes. "I forgot to call them," he says softly.

"It's okay, Dad. They understand," Jason tells him.

"Maybe the two of you could fly them over here," Clark remarks.

Jason walks over to his father. "We made the offer, but they both refused."

"Did they say why?" Clark asks.

"They said it was because they didn't want to run the risk of anybody finding out that Debra and I have your abilities before we were ready to reveal it ourselves," his hands briefly gripping his father's shoulders. "Now you get that fresh air," letting go, but not before lightly punching his shoulder.

"You really are a lot like your mother," rolling his eyes slightly as he closes the door behind him.

**Ten minutes later…**

Megan returns to the room and notices Debra and Jason sitting next to Lois' bed. "How is she doing?" she asks as she walks over holding a tray of coffee.

"She still hasn't woken up yet," Debra sighs as she continues staring at Lois' sleeping face.

"I'm sure she will," Megan says in an hopeful tone as she hands each of them a cup. "On me."

"Thank you," they both reply as they take the cups from her.

"I have one for your father. Where is he?" Megan asks as she sets one down on the nightstand.

"We managed to convince him to get something to eat," Debra says as she takes a sip of her coffee. "So how do you know our father anyway?" she asks.

"I met him earlier in the chapel. He blames himself for her car accident," Megan replies.

"I know," Jason says as he sips his coffee. "You should have seen the devastated look on his face when the policeman came to the door and told us about the accident."

Megan was about to say something when the door to the room opens and a woman walks in. She stares in shock as the woman runs over to her and throws her arms around her. "Mom? I thought you were stuck in Boston?" pulling away after a moment.

"You will never believe what just happened," she says as she takes off her coat.

"What?" she asks.

"I was sitting in the lobby when one of the attendants walked over to me and told me that someone was waiting for me outside. I told them they must have been mistaken because I wasn't waiting for anyone to come pick me up. They insisted I go with them so I did. I had barely stepped outside with my suitcase when all of a sudden I was swept off my feet and I found myself flying through the air. It was Superman."

Both Jason and Debra exchange stunned glances as Megan's mother continues her narrative. "He looked _so_ different from what I expected," a sad expression on her face.

"How so?" Megan asks in a curious tone.

"Do you recall that book you read by Joshua Wolf Shenk called _Lincoln's Melancholy?" _ her mother asks her.

"I remember," Megan replies. "What does it have to do with Superman?"

She paused for a moment before answering her. "The author told a story about how Tolstoy once spoke to an Indian tribe about Lincoln. They wanted to see what he looked like, so he rode into town with one of the young riders and he found one. When Tolstoy showed him the photograph, the young man gazed silently at the picture with tears in his eyes. He asked the young man why he became so sad. Do you remember what his answer was?"

"Yes," she whispers in a choked up voice.

"What did he say?" asks Jason.

"He said: _Don't you find judging from his picture, that his eyes are full of tears and that his lips are sad with a secret sorrow?"_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**A few minutes later…**

Clark touches down just behind the hospital in a secluded area and scans it before spinning out of his Superman costume and back into his regular clothes. He turns a corner and was approaching the main entrance when he hears the sound of footsteps and turns around.

"There you are," she says as she runs up to him. "We were _so_ sorry to hear about Lois and the baby," wrapping her arms around him and giving him a big hug.

"Thank you, Alice," hugging her back.

"So has she woken up yet?" she asks after they pull apart.

"No," shaking his head. "Emil thinks she'll wake up soon though."

"Of course she will," Perry says with confidence as he walks over to join them. "Sorry we couldn't come sooner, but all hell broke loose with a huge scandal involving the mayor and his mistress – or rather, his 'mans'tress," he says with a smirk. "That's going to be _some_ nasty divorce."

Clark can't help chuckling a little. "Lois would love to have sunk her teeth into that one. You know how much she hates the guy. Who did you end up giving the story to anyway?" he asks as the three of them approach the main entrance.

"I had no choice but to give it to Cat Grant," Perry replies. "She was the only one available to do it."

"Hmm," Clark mutters thoughtfully as they enter the building. "Just don't tell Lois when she wakes up. You know how she gets when it comes to Cat."

"Don't I know it," Perry remarks with a roll of his eyes.

"Mr. Kent," someone calls out to Clark.

He breaks away from Perry and Alice and rushes over to the reception desk. "Did my wife…?" he asks hopefully.

"No, she didn't wake up yet," shaking her head. "Dr. Hamilton wanted me to tell you when you got back that he finally found a private room for your wife."

"Oh," sounding a little disappointed. "I was hoping she had woken up."

"I'm sorry," she replies in a sad tone. "Dr. Hamilton also said that another cat scan was performed and it was fine. They don't know why your wife hasn't woken up yet, but he feels confident it'll be soon," she pauses for a moment. "Her new room number is 418."

"Thank you," Clark replies. The three of them were almost at the elevators when Clark's cell phone rings. "It's a text from Debra," he says as he reads the message. "She wants me to go back to the farm and pick up a few of Lois' things," he adds as he returns the phone to his pocket.

"See you in a few minutes," Perry says with a wink.

Alice looks curiously at her husband. "A few minutes? It's going to take him a lot longer than a few minutes to drive back to the farm."

"He's joking," Clark says; sending a discreet glare back at Perry as he walks out of the building.

He returns to the secluded area and takes a quick look around before taking off. Once he arrives at the farm, he immediately heads for the bedroom. As he's walking down the hall, he takes a moment to stop in front of the nursery; his eyes welling up as he lightly touches the door. He gets his emotions back under control and enters the bedroom.

**Back at the hospital...**

Perry and Alice arrive at Lois' room just as the door opens and Debra and Jason step out into the hall. "Thank you for coming," they both say as the four of them hug.

"How is she doing?" Perry asks as Jason closes the door.

"Her vitals are normal, but she's still in a coma," Debra answers. "Uncle Emil keeps saying that she'll wake up soon, but I don't know…" sounding worried.

Alice holds Debra's hand in hers. "Your mother likes to do things her way. She'll wake up when she's good and ready," giving her a smile.

"After all, they don't call her 'Mad Dog Lane' for nothing," adds Perry with a teasing tone in his voice.

"I thought that Lois didn't like that nickname," Alice turns to her husband and looks at him curiously.

"_Officially, _she doesn't like it," he replies. _"Unofficially_ is a different story," winking at her. "So is it okay to go in and see her?"

"Sure," Jason says and opens the door. "You'll probably only have about a half hour because Mom will be getting a sponge bath. Debra's going to help the nurse."

"That's really sweet of you, Debra," says Alice.

"I figured since she gave me a lot of them when I was a baby, giving her one was the least I could do," she quips.

They all share a little laugh at her comment. "We'll wait out here," Jason says.

"Thank you," Perry says as he and Alice go inside.

**Back at the farm…**

He walks over to the bureau and pulls out the football jersey that Lois had designated many years before as her favorite sleepwear. His eyes close for a moment while taking in the scent of her that still lingered. He shakes himself out of his reverie and starts to close the drawer, but then becomes aware of something tucked inside. _What's this doing here? _he wonders as he reaches for the photograph and pulls it out from its hiding spot.

He staggered backwards in shock until the back of his knees hit the foot of the bed. He slips off the bed and falls to the floor with a thud; the photograph still in his hand. A tear forms out of the corner of his eye and slowly slides down his cheek as he gazes at the image of a tiny baby. _It's all my fault, _resting his head on his knees as the tears continue to flow.

**Almost thirty minutes later…**

"Shouldn't Dad be here already?" Debra wonders out loud after Perry and Alice leave.

"When did you send the text?" Jason asks as he pulls up a chair and sits down next to his mom's bed.

"About half an hour ago," she responds as she checks her cell phone. "It should have only taken him a few seconds. Maybe I should go check on him."

"Maybe he had to run an 'errand' and forgot to call," arching one of his brows.

"Maybe," sliding another chair next to the bed. "I wish she would wake up already," reaching out to touch her Mom's forehead. "She was supposed to find out tomorrow if it was going to be a boy or a girl," she mentions in a wistful tone.

"I didn't know that," her brother answers in a soft voice. "Did _you_ know that the man who was in Mom's old room was the one who was driving the other car?"

She looks up at him with surprise. "I had no idea," leaning back in her chair. "Does Dad know?"

"I don't think so," he replies, "but I think we should keep it that way for a while. He's very vulnerable right now and hearing news like that could set him off."

"I agree," nodding her head yes. "I wish I could hate the guy, but I just can't."

"I know what you mean," he answers back. "It's not as if he planned it."

"Yeah," she says with a sigh as she gets up from her chair.

"Where are you going?" looking up at her curiously.

"I need a _really _good strong cup of coffee. Do you want some?" she asks as she pauses in the open doorway.

"No thanks, but could you get me some decaf tea instead?"

"Sure. No problem," she smiles back at him as she closes the door behind her.

Jason returns his attention to Lois. "Come on, Mom. Please wake up," he whispers as he lays his head on the bed.

Once Debra's out of the room, she heads in the opposite direction of the coffee machine and quickly super-speeds over to the farm.

"Dad?" she calls out but there's no answer as she quickly checks around before heading upstairs. _Dad, where are you? _ She wonders as she opens the bedroom door. Her eyes immediately travel to the floor where her father was on floor clutching a photograph in his hands. "Dad!" she exclaims as she rushes over to his side. "Are you okay?" she asks in a soft voice as she kneels down next to him.

"I'll be fine," he says in a hoarse voice as he rises to his feet and pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket. "I better go back to the hospital," wiping his eyes.

"Dad, you forgot-" she calls out after him but he was already gone; the handkerchief drifting down to the carpet in his wake.

She was about to stand up when she spots the photograph that he was holding laying on the carpet. She picks it up; tears rolling down her face as she gazes at the picture. After she composes herself, she stands up and tucks the picture into one corner of Clark and Lois' wedding portrait before picking up the jersey and taking her leave.

**Back at the hospital…**

Jason looks at his watch again. _Where is she? _He wonders as he walks over to the door and pokes his head out into the hall. Just then he spots Debra walking towards him with two cups in her hands and the jersey draped over her arm.

"Where did you go for the coffee anyway? Columbia?" he frowns slightly.

"_Very_ funny," rolling her eyes as she hands him his decaf tea. "I went to the farm," she replies as they walk back into Lois' room.

"Was Dad there? He asks as they sit down.

"He was there all right," she replies as she lays the jersey down on the foot of the bed. "He was not in good shape," heaving a sigh.

"What happened?" he asks in a concerned tone.

Before she could answer, Clark comes into the room. "Sorry, I'm late," he says as he walks over to Lois' bedside and drops a soft kiss on her forehead before sitting down on the edge of the bed. "How is she doing?" he asks while caressing her cheek.

"Emil says her vitals are fine," Jason says as he and Debra sip their drinks.

"That's my girl," he responds with a tiny smile.

"So…Dad…" Jason begins. "How are you holding up?"

"Not so good," he admits with a soft sigh. "When I was at the house, I found a photograph of one of your mother's sonograms and…" stopping because he was getting choked up again. "How are you two holding up?" once again getting his emotions under control.

Debra and Jason exchange glances. "We're hanging in there because that's what Mom would want us to do," Debra replies.

"That's good to know," Clark says as he gets up from the bed and pulls up another chair. "I tried sleeping earlier, but then I had a horrible nightmare," sitting down on the chair.

"What was it about?" Jason asks.

"I dreamt that your mother gave birth to a baby girl, then…" stopping again to wipe his eyes.

Debra walks over to him and rests her hand on his shoulder. "Did she die in the dream?"

Clark looks up at her and nods. "Yes," he answers.

"Dad, it was just a dream," Jason says as he also gets up. "Mom's not going to die."

"I'm sure you're right," Clark says while stifling a yawn.

"You know what I think? I think that you should go back to the farm and get some sleep," Debra says as she picks up her purse.

"I can't leave your mother," Clark shakes his head vehemently.

"Dad, you have dark circles under your eyes. You may be invulnerable but even you need some sleep," Debra responds. "In fact, I think Jason and I should get some sleep too. If there are any changes, Uncle Emil will let us know."

"I suppose you have a point," Clark says with a sigh. "I'll go home and try to get a few hours sleep, but then I'm coming right back. I want to be here when she wakes up."

"Let's go," Debra says as they walk out of the room and close the door behind them.

**A few hours later…**

"_You're only sixteen. How could you allow this to happen? Didn't you pay any attention in Sex Ed?" _

"_I must have skipped that day," she replies with a smirk._

"_You're supposed to be smarter than that," shaking his head sadly._

"_No sh!t, Sherlock," she snidely replies._

"_What have I told you about swearing in this house?"_

"_I don't give a sh!t!" she spats out as she turns towards the stairs._

"_You come back here young lady."_

"_No!" she yells back as she reaches the stairs. "I hate you!" stomping up the upstairs._

"_Don't you walk away from me!" he finally yells back as he follows her upstairs to her room. "Just what do you think you're doing?" watching as she throws some clothing into a duffle bag._

"_I'm packing. What does it look like I'm doing?" she glares at him as she zips it closed._

"_You're not going anywhere," he declares in a firm voice as he stands in front of the bedroom door._

"_You can't stop me," she counters as she walks over to the bedroom window and jumps out. She starts to super-speed away but he swiftly blocks her path. "I just told you that you weren't going anywhere," grabbing her arm and pulling her back._

"_Why do you care anyway?" wrenching her arm away from him._

"_Because you're my daughter and I love you," he answers back._

"_You don't love me," a lone tear rolling down her cheek. "You never even wanted me."_

_He stares at her in disbelief. "What makes you think that I never wanted you?"_

_She hesitates a moment before answering. "I know how you reacted when Mom told you she was pregnant with me."_

_He staggers back in shock as she continues to speak. "Don't look so shocked, Dad. Did you really think I would never find out how you treated Mom afterwards? What an ass you were?" wiping her eyes with the back of her hand._

_He takes a couple steps and lays his hands on her shoulders. "Every day of my life I regret how I treated your mother when I found out she was pregnant, but I've never, ever regretted having you. I fell in love with you the second I laid eyes on you. You have to know that."_

_She shakes her head sadly. "Let's just face it, Dad. When Mom died, I was just a painful a reminder of her," she sniffles while taking a couple steps backwards. _

"_No," shaking his head frantically. "That's not true!" _

"_I don't believe you," picking up the duffle bag. Goodbye, Dad," she says just before she super-speeds away…_

Clark bolts up in bed panting heavily and sweating profusely, then gets up from the bed and makes his way into the bathroom. _What the hell was that? _ he wonders as he splashes some cold water on his face. He looks up at the mirror and stares at the dark circles under his eyes and his unshaven face. _I do look tired, _sighing as he wipes his face with a towel and goes back into the bedroom. _I have to find out what's going on, _he decides as he swiftly changes into casual clothes and flies out the window.

**A couple minutes later…**

"Jor-El," Clark calls out as he touches down in the middle of the fortress. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it, Kal-El?"

"Lois was pregnant with our third child, but then she had a car accident and lost the baby. She's in a coma."

"My condolences to both of you on your loss."

"Thanks," Clark mutters under his breath.

"Kal-El?" a questioning tone in his voice.

"Nothing," Clark answers back.

"Was there something else you wished to speak to me about?"

Clark takes a deep breath, then exhales before he begins to speak. "I've been having some weird dreams since I got the news about the baby."

"What kind of dreams?"

"Well…" Clark pauses a moment. "In the first dream, Lois gave birth to a baby girl, but she died immediately afterwards. In the second dream, I was having an argument with my teenage daughter."

"Debra-El?"

"No," shaking his head. "I know this is probably going to sound crazy, but I can't help but think that the dreams I'm having are about what might have happened if the baby had survived." He waits for Jor-El to say something. "Jor-El?" starting to get a little annoyed. "Are you _ever _going to answer me?"

"Of course I was going to answer you, Kal-El."

"So is it true?_ Am_ I dreaming about what could have been?"

"It is true," Jor-El answers.

"But why?" Clark sounding confused.

"When Lois-El wakes up and finds out about the baby, there_ is_ a strong possibility that she will ask you to reverse time so that the accident never occurred. When that happens, you need to have some answers for her."

Clark interrupts. "Lois would _never _ask me to do that – _especially_ after what happened to my Dad."

"Your mother did."

Clark's eyes widened at Jor-El's last words. "_Excuse_ me?"

"Your mother and I tried for several years after we wed to conceive a child. She miscarried several times before she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, but there was an accident and the child died. In her grief, your mother asked me to turn back time so that the accident never happened," his voice sounding almost wistful. "It broke my heart to tell her no, but I felt I had no choice." After a moment of silence he adds, "We are not supposed to play_ God_, Kal-El."

"Hah!" Clark snorts. "That didn't stop you from leaving that message in my ship about my being a _God_ among men and to rule them with strength."

"That wasn't meant to be taken literally, Kal-El."

"Maybe not, but hearing something like that at the tender age of fifteen has a tendency to screw with a guy's head," shaking his head in disbelief as he sits down on one of the shorter pillars.

Jor-El continues. "I felt that the next best thing was to show your mother what might have been. It pained her to see it, but it did help her to heal. Not long after that, we made the decision to try one more time to conceive a child," his voice sounding almost joyful. "That's when we had you."

"Wow," is all Clark can say while rubbing his eyes. "So now what happens? How long will I continue to have these dreams?

"The dreams should stop when she wakes up from her coma," Jor-El replies.

"Okay," Clark says with a sigh. He glances down at his watch and sees what time it was. "I have to go," he says at last. "I need to be with my wife when she finally wakes up," his voice quivering slightly.

"Of course," Jor-El responds. "Please keep me informed of her condition."

"I will," Clark says. "You have my word," he answers back as he stands up. "Thank you, father."

"You're welcome, my son."

Clark launches himself into the air. As he flies through the clouds, he tunes into the one thing that always soothes him and makes him feel better.

The steady beating of his wife's heart.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**The next morning…**

Emil hangs up his coat on the rack in the outer hallway and yawns as he climbs the stairs. As he enters the bedroom, his ears perk up when he hears the steady stream of running water coming from the bathroom. He drops his keys on the bureau and opens the door to the bathroom. "I'm home," he calls out as he steps inside.

The shower stops and the curtain pulls back. "It's about time you showed up," she says in a teasing tone with eyes to match as she steps out of the tub. "Hand me my bathrobe will you," pointing to the one hanging on the back of the door as she wrings the excess water out of her dark red tresses and wraps her head with a small towel.

"You have to ask me nicely," dangling it in front of her just beyond her reach.

Her eyes narrow for a moment. "May I have my robe _please_?"

He thinks for a moment about handing it over, but decides instead to wrap it around her body and pull her close to him. "You are _such_ a naughty man," she replies in an amused tone while draping her arms loosely over his shoulders, her fingers linking around his neck.

"You've known about that side of me ever since that night on your desk in your office. I _still_ have that videotape by the way," his eyes twinkling mischievously as his fingers slip beneath the robe to gently squeeze her buttocks.

She rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "Mark my words, honey. One of these days I _will_ find that videotape and…"

"You'll never find it," he interrupts with a smirk as he ducks his head to avoid her swat. "So when did you get home anyway?"

"About twenty minutes ago," she answers after giving him a soft kiss on the lips. "I thought you would just be waking up when I came home," she says as they leave the bathroom.

"That was the original plan, but my replacement was called out on an emergency so I had to do another shift," he replies as he changes into his pajamas.

"I wanted to come back sooner, but we were in the middle of some delicate negotiations and I had to see them through," she says with a sigh as she slips her nightgown over her head.

"I understand," he says as she pulls down the comforter and adjusts the pillows. "How did it go?" he asks.

"Fine," she replies. "The deal is done and all the necessary paperwork has been finalized."

"That's great," he says with a smile.

She gives him a small smile. "I stopped at the hospital on my way home, but I must have just missed you," she says as she slips into bed. "I was going to visit Lois but visiting hours hadn't begun yet. How is she? Are there any new developments?"

"No. She's still in a coma," he says before joining her. "I just can't figure it out," a perplexed expression on his face. Every test I've ran has come back normal. It just doesn't make any sense."

"I'm sure she'll wake up soon," she answers back in a reassuring tone.

"I hope you're right," he replies. "It's just that I feel so helpless every time Clark asks if she's woken up yet and I have to tell him _not yet_…" his words trailing off.

She slides over closer to him. "Before I left the hospital I looked in on Lois and I saw Clark sleeping next to her with his hand on her stomach. It broke my heart to see the pain he was in."

"Yeah," a soft sigh escaping his lips while his finger lightly traces along the band of gold on her finger.

A few minutes pass by before she speaks up again. "So how are the kids holding up under the circumstances?"

"Debra and Jason are holding up as can be expected, but Clark is really the one I'm most concerned about," he answers in a weary voice. "I will never, _ever_ forget the devastated look on his face when I told him about the baby."

"I can't even _begin_ to imagine what he must be going through," she replies while resting her head on his shoulder. "I suppose the only thing we can do right now is be there for him in whatever way we can."

"I agree," he says as he presses his lips against her forehead. "Especially for Lois when she wakes up. Clark has requested that he be the one who tells her about the baby."

"That's got to be the hardest thing he'll ever have to do."

"I know," he sighs as he shuts off the bedside lamp.

"I'll go with you to the hospital later," she says softly.

"Alright," he whispers back. "Good night, _Baby Doll_."

"Don't you mean _good_ _morning?"_ she replies in a teasing tone.

He can't help but chuckle. "In my defense, it _is_ nighttime in New Zealand."

She promptly punches his shoulder.

"Hey!" rubbing his shoulder. "Punching someone on the shoulder is Lois' trademark," he retorts.

She just smirks as she lays her head on his chest and her eyes flutter closed. "Good night."

He looks down at her. "Good morning," he replies as he lays his head down on the pillow and closes his eyes.

* * *

Debra knocks on Jason's door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," he responds.

She opens the door and steps inside. "How did you know I was awake?" arching one of his brows.

"X-ray vision," she replies as she sits down on the bed. "So did you sleep okay last night?"

"Not really," he says as he sits up.

"Neither did I," folding her legs beneath her. "I can't stop thinking about Mom and Dad."

"Yeah," he sighs before looking over at her. "Can I tell you something?" he asks her suddenly.

She turns her head to look at him. "You can tell me anything. You know that."

"I know, but this has to be just between us."

"I promise I won't say anything," crossing her heart.

He takes a deep breath then exhaling. "It's about Dad."

"What about him?" she asks.

He hesitates for a moment before he answers. "I've been disappointed in the way he's been acting ever since he found out Mom was pregnant."

"I'm relieved that you said that because I feel the same exact way," she promptly responds.

"You do?" a look of surprise on his face.

"Of course I do," she responds.

"I've really been trying to be supportive, but there are times I can't help but feel resentful at the same time. This summer was supposed to be our time to have some fun before going to college. I just didn't expect I'd have to take Dad's place as Superman instead. Half the time I wasn't even sure about what I was doing," he sighs. "I know it sounds _unbelievably_ selfish but-"

"I don't think it's selfish at all," resting her hand over his. "I didn't expect to spend the entire summer flying back and forth taking care of the farm," she says before asking, "Do you want to know what _I_ was looking forward to doing while we were in Europe?"

"Sure."

"I was really looking forward to having a cup of coffee and a freshly baked croissant at an outdoor café in Paris," a wistful expression on her face.

"Mmm, that sounds good," he replies. "What else?"

"I also wanted to visit the Van Gogh museum and the Anne Frank house in Amsterdam," she adds with a sigh. "So what about you? What were you looking forward to seeing?"

He thinks about it for a moment. "I think for me it would be exploring the Italian countryside on bicycles."

"Does that include the vineyards too?" she asks in a teasing tone.

"Absolutely. The legal drinking age in Italy _is_ eighteen after all."

They share a laugh before he turns serious again. "The thing is I know Dad already feels guilty for how he behaved, so why make him relive it again?"

She nods in agreement as Jason glances over at the wall clock. "Geez, I almost forgot," grabbing his cell phone from the nightstand.

"What did you forget?"

"We were supposed to call Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Chloe to let them know about breakfast. "Do you want to go?"

"Sure," she replies. "It'll be nice not to have to cook for a change."

"Alright," he says. "We'll go visit Mom afterwards."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," she smiles back.

He gets out of bed. "I better change. I can't go in what I'm wearing."

She eyes his sweatpants and t-shirt. "That's true," she says as she gets out of bed and walks over to him. "I'm glad we talked."

"Me too," giving her a brief hug before letting go.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes," she says as she leaves the room.

"Okay," he says again as he dials the number while opening the closet door.

* * *

Chloe's hand reaches out to Jimmy's side of the bed but it hits the empty pillow. "Jimmy?" she calls out sleepily as she props herself up on her elbows.

"Good morning, _Bright Eyes_," he says with a smile as he comes into the bedroom. "Care for some coffee?" handing her a cup while giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Mmm," already sipping it. "You sure know how to brew a great cup of coffee."

"I learned from the best," he wiggles his eyebrows as she continues to drink it. "Breakfast should be ready in about ten minutes."

"Good because I'm starving," tipping her cup to lap up the last drops.

He just shakes his head with amusement as he takes the empty cup and set it down on the bedside table. "So did you sleep okay?" he asks as he sits cross-legged next to her.

She shakes her head. "No," she sighs as she wraps her arms around her folded knees. "I couldn't stop thinking about Clark and Lois."

"Me too," a wistful expression on his face.

"It's just that this brings back all those painful memories from when we lost Myra," her eyes welling up.

"I know," drawing her head down on his shoulder. "It never completely goes away does it?" placing his head on hers.

"No, it doesn't," she says between sniffles. "We have two wonderful kids and I wouldn't trade them in for anything, but there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about Myra and wonder what might have been."

"Me too," kissing the top of her head. "In some ways it's going to be worse for Clark and Lois because they'll never get to _see_ their baby. They'll never even know if it was a boy or a girl. At least we had Myra for as long as we did."

She was about to reply when the telephone rings. "Who can that be?"

"It's probably Jason or Debra. Remember we asked them to breakfast and they said they'd call to let us know whether or not they could make it?"

"I forgot," wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her pajama top. "Did you also ask Clark?"

"I did but he said maybe another time," shaking his head sadly. "I tried to convince him to come but he said he wouldn't leave the hospital until she wakes up," he replies as he gets out of bed. "I'll get the phone while you get dressed," giving her a brief kiss before picking up the phone.

* * *

Dinah was already up making the coffee when Oliver arrived home. "Look at what the cat finally dragged in," she remarks as he plops himself down on one of the stools in front of the counter. "Coffee?" she asks as she pulls out a mug from the cabinet.

"No thanks," shaking his head. "All I want to do right now is get some shuteye," resting his head on the counter.

"Rough night?" sitting down next to him.

"You have _no_ idea," he mumbles under his breath.

"I did some patrolling after I visited my mother at the rehab center last night. So tell me what happened."

"Nothing out the ordinary for Metropolis. I just feel worn down because of all the extra patrolling I've been doing since Clark's been out of commission."

She looks at him with a confused expression on her face. "I thought that Jason was subbing for Clark. Isn't he doing okay?" she asks as she pours herself some coffee.

Oliver lifts his head up. "Jason's doing fine under the circumstances, but…"

"But what?" she asks.

"He hasn't had his formal training yet. He needs to learn that there's more to being Supermanthan just rescuing cats from a tree. He has to be able to make split second decisions. If you have to choose between stopping a mugging and responding to a five-alarm fire, which should be your priority?" he shakes his head with a sigh. "He's still green and finding his way."

"Have you talked to Clark about any of this?" she asks while adding some cream and sugar to her coffee.

"I was going to discuss this with him yesterday, but then the accident happened," he replies as he gets off the stool and stretches his back.

"Well you can't go on like this, Ollie," she says as he lies down on the couch before sitting down on the coffee table in front of him. "As Black Canary I understand why you're doing all this for him, but as your wife…" resting her hand on his shoulder.

"I know what you're going to say," he says while laying his hand over his eyes.

"You have dark circles under your eyes and you need your rest," she says in a weary voice while rubbing the bridge of her nose. "You're not the only one who's tired," she said while stifling a yawn.

"I know," reaching up to touch her cheek. "I wish we could go to the bed and breakfast that we went to on our honeymoon for a few days."

"Me too, but Clark needs you right now - _especially_ considering Lois' condition," she replies.

"I know," he sighs. "I guess it was just wishful thinking," shrugging his shoulders as he gets up and walks away.

She looks up at him. "Where are you going?"

He pauses at the bottom of the stairs. "I'm going upstairs to bed. Are you coming?"

"I'm too tired to sing right now," she answers back.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Mrs. Queen," rolling his eyes. "I was actually talking about sleeping."

She gets up and walks over to him. "Yeah, me too," she smiles as he takes her hand and leads her up the stairs.

* * *

"Where the _hell_ is my favorite tie?" Perry bellows as he pulls out the drawer from the bureau and dumps all the ties on the bed.

"Did you check the jacket you wore yesterday?"

He looks up and glares at his wife. "Now _why_ would it be in there?"

"Because you have the habit of taking your tie off the second you leave work," she counters.

_I'm sure I'm not the only man in the world who does that, _he mutters under his breath as he pulls out the jacket from the closet and slips his hand into the pocket.

"Well?" she asks with her arms folded against her chest.

He has a sheepish look on his face as he pulls out the missing tie. "Sorry I snapped at you."

"Apology accepted," she says with a smile as she walks over to him and takes the tie from him. "So tell me why you've been particularly snappish this morning," she remarks casually as she drapes the tie around his neck.

He doesn't answer until she finishes tying it around his neck. "It's about Clark," he says at last.

"What about Clark?" she asks as she makes a minor adjustment.

He lets out a big sigh. "The board of directors told me last night that I have to fire him if he doesn't come back to work today."

Her eyes widen and her jaw drops. "They said _that?"_

"I'm afraid so," he remarks as he puts on his jacket. "He's been out for over a month – and that was _before_ the accident."

"Don't they know that Lois is in a coma?" she asks next.

"Of course they know," he scowls as he slips his wallet into his pocket and grabs his keys from the bureau. "To them it's always going to be about the bottom line and not about the human element."

"When are you going to give Clark the bad news?"

"I'm on my way to the hospital right now," he replies.

"Has there been _any_ change in Lois' condition since last night?" she asks as they exit the bedroom.

"I don't know, but I'll find out and let you know," shaking his head sadly as they walk to the front door.

"Alright," she says while opening the door. "Maybe I'll go see her after I drop Katie off at nursery school."

"Give her a hug and a kiss from her grandpa," he smiles.

"I will on one condition."

He looks at her curiously. "And what pray tell is that?"

"I want a hug and a kiss too," she replies in a teasing tone.

He promptly pulls her into his arms and gives a big kiss. "Baby, you're the greatest."

"And don't you forget it!" she grins back as he walks out the door.

**Almost nineteen years earlier…**

"Clark."

"Mmm," he murmurs in his sleep.

"Clark," she says again. "Wake up," punching him on the shoulder.

His eyes immediately fly open. "What? Are you okay?" he asks in a worried tone. "Are the babies okay?"

"I'm fine and the babies are fine," she reassures him. "They're still kicking up a storm," her fingers lightly caressing her belly.

"Then why in the heck did you wake me?" he asks.

"I'm in the mood for some Twinkies."

He sits up in bed. "You woke me up _just_ to get you some Twinkies?" staring incredulously at her.

"The babies want them," she replies with a grin. "So hurry up, Smallville. Chop, chop," clapping her hands a couple times.

He grumbles under his breath as he gets dressed, then super-speeds away, returning in less than ten seconds. "There," handing her the paper bag.

"While you were at the store, did you get any Swedish Fish?"

"You didn't ask me to get any, so I didn't," he replies in an annoyed tone.

"You know how much I love them. Please? Pretty please?" she bats her eyelashes at him.

"_Al-right_," leaving once again. "Here you go," tossing the bag at her.

"What about the milk?" she asks as she tears open one of the packages of Twinkies.

"What about it?" now starting to get a little annoyed.

"I can't eat Twinkies _or_ Swedish Fish without a cold glass of milk," she replies.

"_Fine_," rolling his eyes as he goes back to the store. "Here you go," setting an empty glass along with a gallon of milk down on the bedside table. "You want me to pour it for you?" he asks as he changes into his sleeping attire and slips back into bed.

"That won't be necessary. I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself," she replies as she fills the glass and drinks the whole thing before taking a bite out of one of the Twinkies.

He looks up and was about to give her a smart remark but the words die in his throat as she sucks some of the creamy filling out of the delicious golden cake. He can't keep his eyes off her tongue as it swipes some of the excess filling off her lips.

"Uh…Lois…"

She looks up at him. "What?"

"I think you missed a spot."

"Huh?" furrowing her eyebrows in puzzlement as he kneels down next to her.

"Right here," gliding his tongue across her bottom lip. "And right here," moving down to her chin. "And don't forget here," making his way down her neck to the base of her throat.

"Mmm," she gasps out softly as he nips at her clavicle. "I think there might be one more spot you forgot."

"Oh?" looking at her curiously.

She slowly unbuttons the flannel shirt she was wearing and opens it, exposing her bare chest.

"That's one _big_ spot," he grins widely as he lowers his head…

* * *

Clark opens his eyes and looks over at Lois. "Come on, Lois. Wake up," gently nudging her upper arm. When she doesn't respond, he sighs and closes his eyes once more.

"Clark."

His eyes pop open at the sound of his name spoken in the soft tone of a woman's voice and he looks up.

"Lois?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
